Super Smash Bros: The Terran Link (CANCELLED)
by Broa Island
Summary: Cancelled due to the New Zealand terrorist attacks on the 15th of March 2019. A new, updated version of the story will be uploaded latter in the year (2019).
1. Prologue: A Brief Backstory

The year is 1944, nearing the end of the Second World War. Japan is almost in ruins, what was once a thriving empire is now a struggling dominion. Although the land and resources they had taken from China was keeping them alive, morale was at a all time low. The American air force and navy had destroyed most of Japan's offences and defenses and the president was now setting his sights on Tokyo, the city where the Imperial Palace was located!

But, I'm sure you all now the story of WWII and how it ended for the Japanese, so I won't bore you. Our real story begins with two friends living in a war-torn Japan. Their names were Masahiro Sakurai and Kantaro Tagruato. The previous year, they had enrolled in the Japanese army and had fought in many-a-battles against the evil and corrupted allies! They had recently been deployed to Germany, to help the Nazis defend the country from a suspected ally invasion! This invasion would later be known as D-day!

It was a humiliating defeat for the Nazis, Sakurai and Tagruato barely escaped with their lives! They hid in abandoned mine tunnels and waited for the allies to complete their sweep of the beaches! Their, inside the mines, they discovered something that would change the course of human history!

The mines were home to what Sakurai called, 'Sheikah Tech!' Maps, weapons, books, crystals, even space ships were buried all over Europe, and later they found them buried under other continents across the planet! Sakurai and Tagruato left the army soon after and started a mining company called 'Hand of Power," with their headquarters on the island of Kyūshū. They told their clients that they were mining coal and other minerals, but in reality, they were hunting for more Sheikah Tech. For the next twenty years, the company was a big success, selling off Sheikah Tech to many different countries, governments and companies willing to cough up the funds.

Then, there was a dreadful accident. While cutting up one of the buried space ships for parts, the reactor overheated! Sakurai was supervising the operation, and instead of taking cover, he threw himself in front of the reactor blast to protect his employees! The explosion should have killed him, but instead he walked out of the blast zone with only two broken arms and a broken leg, but still alive. His private doctor told him later that he believed that he had been made immortal as a side-effect of the explosion, but as a result, his broken bones would never heal! Sakurai then filed for an early retirement and left Hand of Power in the hands of Tagruato. The company would then fall on hard times, they were still going by the 'cool mining' cover story, but by then, oil had been found to be more efficient then coal. Slowly, but surely, Hand of Power started to lose money, Sakurai never learned what happened to the company he created, and he never learned what happened to Tagruato.

Sakurai retired to a rather large island located in the English Channel called, 'Isla Broa!' Isla Broa was, technologically, going through a mid-life crisis. The towns and cities on the island were stuck in a weird mix between Steam and Diesel-Punk. He also later found that about 2-million tons worth of Sheikah Tech was underneath the island!

One night, after finding this out, he though to himself in his bed. He had thrown himself in the way of certain death to save someone and he expected and got nothing in return! He then thought about how selfish people were and how they expected $100 to be thrown at them just for doing the dishes! Then, an idea flew into his mind. What if he used the Sheikah Tech to create the headquarters of a team of crime-fighting heroes that saved people for nothing! He slowly got out of bed, pulled his crippled, un-ageing body to his desk and spent the rest of the night drawing early blue prints for a large building, a strong building, a building that would inspire hope for all those who looked at it. During this time, he found himself drawing cross-hairs on the desk with his pencil. One cross-hair spoke out to him, the lines in it were a little off, the vertical line had been moved to the left a little and the horizontal line had been moved downwards.

That sketch on his desk was the first Smash Ball!

It is now 1967. After convincing a suspicious architect to green light the Smash Tower, Sakurai hired construction and mining companies to build the tower and dig for Sheikah Tech respectively. For the next two months, everything went smoothly. Until the American air-craft carrier, U.S.S Enterprise, learned of Sakurai's plans and put the building-site under U.S occupation. A week later, President Lyndon B. Johnson arrived on the island to personally question Sakurai. Sakurai didn't bother keeping secrets and told Johnson everything before the interrogation had even begun! He told him about the mine he and Tagruato had found, he told him about the Sheikah Tech, he told him about his accident, he told him about the stock pile of Tech he had found under the island, and he told him about the idea of a secret police force he had had in bed. Johnson was understandably amazed, and he asked Sakurai one fateful question. "Where could the American people get some of this 'Sheikah Tech?'"

The American government then authorized the continued construction of the Smash Tower, while Sakurai taught American miners, scientists and marines how to handle Sheikah Tech with care as mass mining operations were started in Arizona and California.

Then, in early 1968, one mining site uncovered something. Sakurai was brought in to examine the object dug up. It was some sort of scroll, written on it was strange alien text. Sakurai, once holding it, was amazed to find that he could read it, but his excitement faded as he kept reading. He rolled the scroll back up and ordered a helicopter to take him to the White House in Washington D.C at once!

* * *

It was a cold winter night as the helicopter touched down in the White House court-yard. Sakurai jumped out of the air-craft, scroll in hand. He quickly walked to the entrance of the small stone building in front of him. He had called ahead and told the President's security that he was coming, so they let him inside with little hustle. The doors to the President's office flung open, Johnson jumped, knocking over his coffee off his desk and onto the floor.

"Sakurai," he shouted, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry about your coffee, Mr. President," Sakurai replied, not really meaning his apology, "I'll buy you another cup later. But now, I need to speak with you!" Sakurai sat himself down at the other end of the President's desk, the winter wind howled outside. "It's pretty obvious now that we're not alone in the universe, right Mr. President?"

"You are correct," Johnson replied, "I doubt that the Romans or the Hylians had tech like that to bury. It's no doubt, we're dealing with extra-terrestrials here. And you burst into one of the most secure buildings in North America to tell me that?!"

"No sir, the mining expedition in Arizona found something in the dig. That something is under my arm at this very moment." Sakurai got up and walked over to a smaller coffee table and slammed the scroll down on it. He unraveled the scroll and laid it out on the table for the President to see. Johnson got up and strode over to the coffee table. He looked at the scroll.

"Seems like a bunch of gobbledygook to me, Mr. Sakurai," Johnson said, unamused.

"I don't know how," Sakurai said, "but I can read this text! It must be another side-effect from that explosion!"

"Well, what does it say?"

Sakurai flipped the parchment over to show a map of Planet Earth! Johnson looked at the map with astonishment! There were two large red crosses on the map, one over the patch of land that was New York City, the other was over a piece of land in the UK. Horsell Common!

"Apparently, Earth is just one of three planets where humans inhabit," said Sakurai, "all three planets are connected in some way."

"So, we're talking about Earth's siblings?" Johnson asked.

"That is the most likely explanation, yes." Sakurai took a deep breath before continuing. "The text says that nearing the end of Earth's 2012th rotation around the sun, the link will be at it's strongest and something will happen, I know not what. I believe it might be the opening of gate-ways between these three worlds. The map marks where these gate-ways are likely to open."

"But, one's smack-bang in the middle of New York!"

"And that's another thing," Sakurai continued, "The gate-ways need outside help to open safely, like how a doctor helps a woman through labor. I suggest we build something over these sites, something to keep the unlocking process under control.

"We can't build anything on Horsell Common, I don't think the British would allow it, so a simple radio antenna would do. But we need to discuss about the New York gate-way," Sakurai finished, sinking into a red cotton chair, it's wooden legs creaking under his weight. Johnson sat behind his desk, deep in thought. Then, his face lit up!

"I have an idea, Mr. Sakurai."

* * *

And so, on April 4, 1973, The New York World Trade Center was opened to the public. Johnson didn't live long enough to see it's finished construction, but Sakurai knew that he would be proud. The complex was made up of seven buildings, five of which were just for decoration. The other two were tall skyscrapers, standing side-by-side against the New York sky-line. The south tower was 1,362 feet (415.1 m), while the north tower (thanks to the addition of a radio antenna) was 1,368 feet (417 m), making the north tower the tallest building in the world!

Meanwhile, in Britain, a small radio tower was built near Horsell Common, a park located between the towns of Horsell, Ottershaw and Woking. None of the villagers questioned the sudden and unannounced construction of a rather unnecessary complex.

Both buildings, across the Atlantic, communicated between each other using heavy modified Morse-code, informing the other about changes in their respective land's crust. It was found that a non-stop, extremely tiny earthquakes under the World Trade Center and Horsell Common during the first month of a new decade, January 1980, January 1990 and January 2000.

On February 26, 1993, a lorry carrying a bomb was parked in the World Trade Center's underground car park. The bomb detonated shortly after! Witness said they saw yellow lightning strike the north tower's antenna, despite it being a cloudless day. The plot was intended to bring the north tower down, but it failed, killing six people and injuring 1,042 others in the process. Sakurai was horrified when he heard the news, by now the Smash Tower had been completed and the secret police force (now known as the Super Smash Brothers) was in full swing. The Smash Bros were occupied by another large threat on Broa, so they couldn't spare anyone to help investigate the attack in New York, so Sakurai went to the city himself, after woods, he went back to New York to talk with the new president, Bill Clinton, about the safety of the towers.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, CLINTON?!" Sakurai screamed as he entered the presidential office once again. Clinton jerked upwards in shock.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he asked, then he remembered something that his predecessor, George H. W. Bush, had told him before he went into office, "oh, you must be Mr. Sakurai then."

"DAMN RIGHT, I AM!" screamed Sakurai.

"Calm down, dear man! It's not 2012 yet, we still have nineteen years to go."

"That is what I thought," Sakurai said, his voice was hoarse after all the screaming, "I re-read through the parchment two weeks ago and there was something I over looked."

Clinton's face went pale, he had a vague idea of where this was going. Then, a frown appeared across his face, "Talk."

"Apparently, if the gate-way vessels are destroyed before 2012, the gate-ways will open early, which will cause the Planet to go through a "Change" period."

"Explain."

"Oh, don't worry Mr. President," Sakurai continued, "The world won't blow up or anything, just it's gravity well would be thrown into a frenzy for the following 72 hours. Cities like Florida and Sydney would be underwater in the following three days!"

"My God!" Clinton reached over his desk to grab the iconic red telephone siting on it. Sakurai then grabbed his arm, the president looked up at the Japanese man above him.

"No need to worry now, the bomb failed to destroy the towers, so we are safe. But I think that the gig is up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we tell the world what's going on! We can't keep them in the dark forever. They need to know the importance of the towers, otherwise we'll be facing another terrorist attack like this in the future!"

Clinton sank into his chair, it was more than five minutes before he spoke again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sakurai," he finally replied, "we can't tell the public about this, it could start a panic, almost half of the world is religious after all, and to be told that there are creatures out there in the universe, to learn that God has created several worlds besides our own. I don't want to think about it."

Sakurai stared at the president with a dumbfounded look on his face. He then got up, and stormed out of the office. Clinton was now alone, with only his thoughts to keep him company.

* * *

Soon, Sakurai's prediction of a worse terror attack came true!

It all began on the Eleventh of September Two-Thousand-and-One!


	2. BOOK 1: The Link Opens

Mario couldn't sleep, the rain outside battered against the Smash Tower like sun-rays to the roof of a car. It had been a long day, once again, Bowser had kidnaped the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, once again, Mario and his little brother, Luigi, had to go on a magical quest to save her and once again, the Princess, Peach Toadstool, was able to fight her way out of Bowser's castle herself, meaning Mario and Luigi had to make their way back to the Mushroom Kingdom with a boastful and proud Peach by their side.

There was a clap of thunder, but Mario was too tired to flinch. He just wanted the day to end. "Tomorrow's a new day," Mario said to himself. Then, before Mario knew it, he had fallen asleep.

It was the sound of church and clock bells that took Mario out of sleep, across all of Broa, every church and clock rang it's bells as make-shift bomb sirens. This happened every time the princess was kidnapped, it became almost a daily event. Mario sat up in bed, forced his window open and leaned out of it.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" he shouted at the top of his voice, "PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Then, there was a loud rapping sound at Mario's dorm door. The door burst open and a frantic Luigi dashed in.

"Mario!" screamed Luigi.

"I know, I know, the princess has been kidnaped," replied Mario, unamused, "I'll get dressed." Then, two more figures appeared in Mario's doorway next to Luigi. One was Mr. Sakurai, the leader of the Super Smash Bros. And the other was-

"PEACH?!" Mario cried when he saw the princess appear in his door way, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE KIDNAPPED, THAT'S WHY THE BELLS ARE RINGING RIGHT?"

"Get dressed Mario," Peach said in a stern voice, Mario hated it was she spoke like that, "once your done, Mr. Sakurai will take you and Luigi on the roof." Peach then walked out of sight, her pink cape flapping in the wind that had come through Mario's still open window.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Mario asked, but no one bothered to answer him, not even Luigi.

Mario, Luigi and Mr. Sakurai took the elevator to the roof, as usually, the tense atmosphere died down once the elevator music started, but it immediately roared back to life when the doors opened. Sakurai, Mario and Luigi dashed out of the elevator, but Mario stopped when he saw what was waiting for them.

"Holy Mary, Mother of Joseph!" Mario shouted. There, sitting on the helipad, was an Arwing Bomber! They were much bigger than normal Arwings, designed for bombing runs, they were used frequently during the Lyat Wars over in Fox's dimension. The Arwing had been painted in Mario Bros colors, it's top painted red and its underbelly painted green.

"Is this for us?" Mario asked Sakurai.

"Yes," Sakurai quickly replied, "now get inside!"

"You still haven't told me what's going on?"

"Mario, you'll find out soon enough," Luigi told his brother.

"YOU TOLD LUIGI?" Mario shouted, "WHY CAN'T I KNOW THIS BIG SECRET?"

"JUST GET IN THE FREAKING PLANE!" Sakurai shouted, grabbing Mario with his only working arm and threw him into the Arwing's two-seated cockpit. Luigi climbed into the cockpit, not needing any outside help like his brother. The two men sat back-to-back as the Arwing's visors closed over them.

Then, Luigi realized something. "Do any of us know how to fly this thing?"

"Fox has been teaching me for a while now," Mario replied, looking at the controls confused, "First, we check the G-Diffuser." He looked for a diel on the control panel, one half was green, the other red. The needle was in the green area. Mario breathed a sigh of relief, he then reached for a red leaver with a post-it-note stuck on it reading, 'DO NOT PULL!' "Next we-"

Mario didn't get to finish his sentence as he pulled down on the leaver. The Arwing sprung into the sky like a frog! Both Mario and Luigi screamed as they ascended higher and higher!

"TOO FAST, TOO FAST, TOO FAST, TOO FAST!" Luigi shouted as the Arwing broke through the clouds! The fighter jumped above and below the clouds like a dolphin! "MARIO, STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Mario quickly pushed the red leaver back down and the ship leveled in the air, finally returning control to Mario.

"See, we're fine, right Luigi?" asked Mario, looking over his seat to Luigi's.

Luigi didn't reply, he had fallen into a fever, repeating "TOO FAST!" over and over again. Mario slapped Luigi across the face, knocking him out of the fever. "Thank you, Bro," he whimpered.

"Luigi, tell me what the hell is going on?" Mario asked, "you, Peach and Mr. Sakurai woke me up from my well-needed beauty sleep, all of the island bells were ringing and now I can see a plum of smoke in the distance… wait, SMOKE?!"

It was pretty obvious that the only dark clouds against the blue sky would be smoke, and it was luck that Mario notices it when he did, because at that moment, natural dark clouds rolled in from the east. There was a storm coming, both figuratively, and literally.

Luigi sighed, "Mario, Mr. Sakurai didn't think it was wise telling you about this mission when we first got it because he was worried that you would freak out!" He took a deep breath and looked over his seat, straight into Mario's eyes. "Bro… have you ever heard… of the Terran Link?"

* * *

With a loud splash, another dam section was lowered into place. Dozens of large heavy-lifting helicopters were being used to quickly build a large dam around the city of New York. The dam was made of Bedrock and reached a height of thirty feet. It wasn't just New York, across the world, dams were hastily being constructed around almost all coastal cities the Earth had to offer. In Sydney, the Harbor Bridge was destroyed using controlled explosives (the bridge had been evacuated first) and in its place was another dam section. The Tower Bridge in London and the Brooklyn Bridge in New York both met the same fate.

After some painful trial-and-error, Mario and Luigi piloted the Arwing out of the clouds and towards the heliport of the headquarters of the United Kingdoms and Nations! The Arwing landed on the helipad with a loud metallic thud! The cockpit's visor rose up and Mario and Luigi jumped out, they could see the ever-growing smoke cloud in the distance. Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and a bolt of yellow lightning struck a building in the distance! Mario's eyes widened with horror, that building was the north tower of the World Trade Center! Another golden bolt of lightning struck the building's radio antenna, there was a large black hole near the top of the tower, that's where the smoke was coming from. Fire-Planes and helicopters were dropping pink foam across the hole in a sort of 'hit-and-run' operation.

"Is… is that?" Mario stammered, trying to comprehend the sight that fell upon his eyes, "Isn't that the-"

"I'm afraid it is, Mario," Luigi replied grimly. There was a third lightning strike and Luigi screamed! Even when he was the 'guy who knows more then the hero', Luigi was still a hopeless coward. One of the Fire-Helicopters they had seen landed next to the Arwing, a fireman jumped out of the chopper and walked up to Mario and Luigi.

"You must be those 'Super Smash chaps' the British and the Japanese are so proud of," the fireman said, "I'm Tennent Duncan, fire chief." The three men then shook hands.

"Well, I'm Mario and this is my brother, Luigi," Mario replied, gesturing to himself then to Luigi, "What's going on? What's with the dam?"

"To be honest, I don't know what's been going on," Duncan answered, "all I know is a small plane lost control and crashed into one of the twin towers, might have something to do with the sudden change of weather."

Mario looked back at the Trade Center, the smoke had now totally blended in with the black storm clouds above. "That couldn't have been a small plane," he said. There was another flash of golden lightning, this was the fourth one. "GET INSIDE!" Mario screamed!

"What? Why?" Duncan asked as Mario herded him and Luigi in to the Secretariat Building of the United Kingdoms and Nations' H.Q.

"Mario, what's going on?" Luigi asked, "Oh… so that's what it feels to not be in the know."

"Not the time, Luigi!" Mario cried, "it's going to blow!"

"What's going to blow?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, the Empire State Building," Mario replied sarcastically, "NO YOU IDIOT! I MEAN THE TOWER! THE TOWER IS GOING TO BLOW!"

* * *

Mario was horribly right! The remaining windows of the north tower shattered floor-by-floor! Aircraft surrounding the complex (Firefighters, Police, Air Doctors, Coast Guards and News Choppers) instantly knew what this meant and backed off! People on the ground were forced back by Police and Firemen, they could only watch helplessly as the north tower twisted and buckled! There was a fifth loud and violent lightning strike, the tower was consumed by a bright yellow light! Across the world, the events were being aired on TV live!

* * *

On Horsell Common, the same type of clouds were forming over the park. The radio tower suddenly exploded as a lightning bolt (this one red) struck it, melting its metal frame! Just like in New York, four more lightning strikes hit the sand pits of the Common before the entire patch of land was consumed in a red light!

* * *

Back in New York, the light cleared. The police, firemen and civilians looked at the space were the north tower once was. Now, there was a long beam of yellow light busting out of the ground and rising up into the sky! Several dozens of people lay around the light, dazed but alive. They were the people inside the tower during its destruction!

There were an estimated 3,000 people lying around the tube of light. Quickly, firemen helped paramedics climb down the newly created crater to retrieve the people. The south tower was, shockingly, still intact, despite some large burn marks on its right side and a few shattered windows. Then, there was a loud roar, followed by a boom! The middle of the second tower was engulfed in flames!

The time was 9:03AM!

* * *

Mario, Luigi and Fire Chief Duncan watched the scene unfold with horror and wonder! The beam was so bright, that they didn't see the explosion in the south tower from where they were standing!

"What- What the hell was that?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know, fire chief," Mario quietly replied, "I really don't know."

* * *

_"This just in. You are looking at obviously a very disturbing live shot there. That is the World Trade Center and have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane has crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center._

_"CNN Center right now is just beginning to work on this story, obviously calling our sources and trying to figure out exactly what happened. But clearly, something relatively devastating happening this morning there on the south end of the island Manhattan._

_"That is, once again, a picture of one of the towers of the World Trade Center."_


	3. BOOK 1: Lost

"Pain, I can only feel pain."

Korra felt like she had been hit by a mono-rail, it was a miracle that the bones in her arms and legs were still intact. Her body screamed at her to stop as she pushed herself up off the ground and to her feet. She stumbled backward a little, her legs felt like noodles. Korra looked around, taking in her surroundings.

She appeared to be in a large automobile parking lot, the automobiles were covered in dust, some had been crushed by falling debris. The automobiles here were much smaller and slicker then the ones she was used to seeing. The area was made of stone, a perfect arena for an Earth-Bending tournament. Earth Bending… Metal Bending…

"Kuvira!"

Memories of the previous battle came flooding back to Korra. Kuvira's new Earth Empire, the towering mech, the spirit cannon, her confrontation with Kuvira in the jungle of spirit vines- wait! Did she 'Spirit bend'? Korra frantically looked around the parking lot, but she couldn't find Kuvira. Then, she saw a long metal beam having fallen from the decaying roof, the bottom half was covered in blood!

Korra, piecing together what might have happened, limped over to the beam. She gathered her composure and tried to metal bend the beam off Kuriva. The beam was unimaginably heavy and Korra let out a strained scream as she morphed the beam into the shape of splashing liquid! She then threw to beam aside and limped over to Kuvira's body. She immediately looked away, the sight was too grizzly to look at, let alone describe. Kuvira had been crushed under the metal beam when it fell!

A title wave of emotion fell over Korra, she couldn't save Kuvira, she could have changed her, she could have given her another chance, but the universe had made up its mind and had dealt with Kuvira itself! Korra, tears in her eyes, stumbled around the parking lot like a drunken, repeating "NO!" over and over! Then, above Korra, there was a loud roar, followed by a boom! The stone roof shook, and more debris fell to the ground. A hole appeared in the roof, and a yellow light fell through it. Korra shielded her eyes, it was a way out!

Using a tornado of Air Bending, Korra flew up through the hole, she finally collapsed on the cool-tiled-floor, maybe if she closed her eyes, just for a moment. But she didn't get the chance, a messy man in a blue business suit spotted her lying on the floor, he didn't see her Air Bend her way out of the parking lot. The man ran up to her, Korra saw him through her half-closed eyes.

"GET UP!" the man shouted, "QUICK! MOVE!"

Korra's eyes snapped open, she sat upwards, ignoring the pain, and looked at the scared man. She knew what she had to do, it was her duty as the Avatar to protect the people from whatever crazy super-villain threatened them. She thought that the man would know her, but he didn't seem to be fan-boying or whatever that emotion was called!

"Madam," the man said, breathlessly, "you need to evacuate the building!"

"Why?" Korra asked, "What's going on?"

"There's been a-" the man was cut off by a faint, but strong, boom from somewhere above them! He waited for a moment before continuing, "There's been a plane crash!"

"A what?" Korra said.

"A plane crashed right into the side of the building, it's going to collapse any moment!"

Hearing that, Korra's heroic senses kicked in! She instantly stood up and grabbed the man's arm.

"WHERE'S THE EXIT?!" she shouted over the noise of panicked crowds!

"Right there," the man answer, pointing at a large glass door, blocked by a torrent of frightened people, "And I thought I was rescuing you?!"

"TIMES CHANGE, BUDDY!" Korra knew she couldn't push her way through the crowd, her attention was fixed on the glass panel between two of the doors. Her face lit up when an idea flew into her head!

"Your smiling," the man asked, "why are you smiling?"

"HOLD ON!" cried Korra! The ground underneath her feet cracked as she pushed off it into a sprint, dragging the man behind her! She covered her face with her arm. "This is gonna hurt!"

The glass panel shattered as Korra jumped threw it like an action hero! She didn't stick the landing though, she and the man tumbled across the wet ground before finally coming to a stop in front of a large red truck! The people still inside the tower had seen the pathway Korra had made for them, they poured through the broken panel like bees from a hive! The screams of the panicked crowd were downed out by the heavy rain!

Korra looked over at the man, who was in a minor state of shock! "You ok?"

"You," The man whimpered, getting to his feet, "Who are you?"

Korra smiled, "I'm the Avatar!" she said triumphantly, "I've always wanted to say that." The man, horrified, staggered away. "NO, WAIT! COME BACK! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!"

Korra's gaze was dragged away from the man and to the tall building she had just escaped from! It was the tallest building she had ever seen, flames pored out of a large black hole in the side of the building, large red steel planes were circled the building, spraying pink foam over the hole. She could believe want she was seeing! Then, her focus was dragged away from the tower and to what was next to it!

"No… it can't be!" There was a yellow beam of light coming out of the ground next to the tower, green spirit vines were crawling out of it and wrapping around the bottom of the tower very slowly! It was a Spirit Portal!

Of course! It must had been Kuvira's spirit cannon that caused it! An explosion like that… now there was a Spirit Portal smack bang in the middle in Republic City. Wait! Is this place really Republic City? It looks different.

Korra dashed over to the Spirit Portal, the vines crept up the tower slowly, but quick enough for the human eye to pick up the movement. In the pit were thousands of bodies! Men and women in black and yellow coats were helping the people out of the pit, Korra wanted to help, but she needed to find her way home! When no one was looking, a jet of flames poured out of Korra's feet, propelling her like a human rocket! Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her right foot, she yelped in pain, the fire from her feet disappeared and she fell to the ground with a thud! One of the black coated men heard her fall and rushed over to her. The pain was too much, she could still hear the screams of innocent people trying to escape death's hand, she could hear the sounds of sirens all around her. She tried to fight it, but soon, darkness consumed her vison.

* * *

"WE'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE!" one fireman shouted over the noise, another one came to help drag the body of the young Asian woman back to solid ground. The soles of her brown ugg-boots were burnt, as if she had walked on fire!

At the top of the vine pit, an ambulance was waiting, overflowing with other injured people. Paramedics helped the Firemen get the girl in the ambulance. The doors were slammed shut and the ambulance sped away! Away from the bright yellow light!

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is a difficult moment for America._

"_I, unfortunately, will be going back to Washington after my remarks. Secretary Rod Paige and the Lt. Governor will take the podium and discuss education. I do want to thank the folks here at Booker Elementary School for their hospitality._

"_Today, we've had a national tragedy. Two airplanes have crashed into the World Trade Center in an apparent terrorist attack on our country._

"_I have spoken to the Vice President, to the Governor of New York, to the Director of the FBI, and have ordered that the full resources of the federal government go to help the victims and their families, and- and to conduct a full-scale investigation to hunt down and to find those folks who committed this act._

"_Terrorism against our nation will not stand._

"_And now if you would join me in a moment of silence._

"_May God bless the victims, their families, and America. Thank you very much."_


	4. BOOK 1: President Bush

Outside Booker Elementary School stood a black limo, behind it, two armored cars. The front doors of the school flung open and out walked five men, four were in suits of black and wearing black sunglasses, the fifth was in a blue suit and had looked like he had seen a ghost. The four men in black helped the fifth man into the limo before taking their seats. The limo slowly pulled out of the school's parking lot, with the armored cars following close behind.

Inside the limo, President George W. Bush sat on the tan leather seats of the Presidential state car. Three of the four men in black sat in the passenger section with Bush, one next to him, two in front facing him, the forth was the one driving the car. Bush looked at the roof of the limo as he listened to the steadily growing storm outside. Through the window on his right, he could see three heavy-lifting helicopters carrying a large gray dam section to the coast.

Clinton had tried to warn him that this would happen, why didn't he listen?

George, you idiot! Bush thought to himself, his three guards noticed something was wrong. The man sitting next to Bush, his name was Hans, cautiously tapped him on the shoulder. The two other men Ogilvy on the left and Douglas on the right, glared at Hans in disgust, how dare he touch the president, but Bush raised his hand calmly, to show the others that he didn't mind. Bush shuffled in his seat to get a better look at Hans. "Yes?" the president asked.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you alright, sir?" Hans asked, "We're going to get them. It's like you said, 'Terrorism against our nation will not stand'! America has the most powerful army, navy and air-force in the world! Al-Qaeda doesn't stand a chance!"

"That is if Al-Qaeda is responsible," one of the men in black in front of them said, "we may be dealing with someone new."

Bush sighed, his voice was hoarse, "It's not that," he finally said after a moment, "Hans, Ogilvy, Douglas, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you three. And also, to Zeke, but he's driving right now, he'll have to wait."

The three men in black exchanged concerned looks. "Mr. President," Douglas said, "what have you been hiding from us?"

It was then that Ogilvy's mobile phone went off, he had Run Runaway by Slade as his ringtone. Embarrassed, Ogilvy scrambled to get the phone out of his pocket, pulling out his black pistol first by mistake. Bush, Hans and Douglas exchanged awkward looks. Finally, Ogilvy pulled out his phone and answer it, mouthing the words "Never speak of this to anyone" to his colleagues. "WHAT?" he shouted to the caller, "I'M VERY BUSY RIGHT NOW!"

Ogilvy listened to the caller agitated, but that soon turned to a mix of shock and fear! The call soon ended, and Ogilvy knocked rapidly on the window behind him. The window opened, it faced the driver's section of the limo. Zeke, the fourth man in black and the driver of the limo, looked through the window to the passenger section. "What?" he asked.

"PULL OVER," Ogilvy screamed, "PULL OVER NOW!" Startled, Zeke jerked the wheel hard to the left, the limo swerved, its tires squealing on the road! The limo came to a shuddering halt on the curve! The armored cars were caught off guard and almost crashed into each other trying to stop!

"MR. PRESIDENT!" one of the armored car drivers called over the radio, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"That's what I would like to know to," Bush replied, he, Hans and Douglas staring at Ogilvy. Ogilvy quickly explained himself.

"We can't go back to Washington!"

"Why?" Douglas asked.

"A third plane! There's been another plane crash!"

Bush's blood went cold. "Where?" he asked slowly, but he already knew. He just wanted his suspicions to be confirmed.

"The White H- House!" Ogilvy stammered, "it's gone! The entire building! It's now a ball of flame! And we can't go to Congress, that could be a target to! Our only chance is the U.K.A.N Headquarters!"

"But, that's in New York!" Hans said.

"We have no other choice," Bush said, defeat in his voice, "I'll call the airport and get them to tell Air Force One about the change of plans."

* * *

Presbyterian Lower Manhattan Hospital was on the blinking point of bursting! Ambiances arrived by the minute dropping off more patients for the tired doctors and nurses to treat. On the roof of the hospital, helicopters were now being deployed to try and rescue the people still stuck in the south tower of the World Trade Center!

Inside the hospital, wards were quickly filling up. Some patients had to be put on the floor, because there weren't enough beds available. One of these unlucky ones was a young Asian girl with dark skin and short black hair. She had been out for about an hour, then, suddenly, her eyes flickered open! She was alive!

* * *

Korra sat upwards, the white blanket covering her bandaged body flew off like a lose flag! She franticly looked around, people were lying all around her, some were moaning with pain, others had fallen asleep, but the majority were already dead! It came to a shock to Korra that everyone in this room were non-benders! She could since it through their life-forces. Korra gritted her teeth as her battered and bandaged feet and legs pushed the rest of her body upright, she had to get out of here!

"Woah, woah, woah," A man in a white trench coat ran over to her, placing his arms on her shoulders and forcing her to sit back down on the cold metal floor. Korra wanted to tell the man to "fuck off," but she knew he was just doing his job, so she stayed silent. "Please madam, sit back down."

"I'm fine, it's just a little broken glass," Korra said.

"It's more then that," the doctor replied. Korra then noticed that she and the other patients were connected to a plastic bag filled with a clear liquid suspended on a 6-foot rod on wheels. Every once and a while, the bag injected the liquid into Korra's arm via needle. The doctor stood up and readjusted the bag to the rod. "You were suffering from large amounts of internal bleeding"

"Oh… that makes sense," Korra said. If only see could get to a body of water, then she might be able to heal herself and all these other people! The doctor looked out the window, Korra followed his gaze. The golden spirit portal glowed against the dark storm clouds, it was breath taking.

"What are those 'vines'?" the doctor asked to himself.

"Spirit Vines," Korra said. The doctor looked at her, surprised. But he didn't question Korra's knowledge about the vines.

"Well whatever they are, there dangerous!" The Doctor said before looking down at Korra, "get some rest, we're going to start evacuating the city soon."

"Why?" Korra asked, "why are the vines dangerous?"

"It's only a matter of time before those things consume the entire city, and maybe they will spread to the rest of the country! Maybe even the world! The Pentagon has authorized the Hammer-Down-Protocol and it will begin in eighteen hours!" the doctor said, flinching when he said 'Hammer-Down-Protocol'.

"What happens in eighteen hours?" Korra asked.

"Once the city is evacuated, a bomb will be dropped on that beam of light!" the doctor said, "it will destroy the city, and hopefully the vines with it!" Korra was horrified! These people were going to try and destroy the spirit portal! She knew that their plan was not going to work! And the blast of the explosion may be taken through the spirit world and maybe even reach… home!

"YOU CAN'T!" Korra shouted, jumping to her feet. The pain was unbearable, but she ignored it as she tore the bag's needle out of her arm. The doctor was taken off guard.

"Madam, please sit down!"

Korra raised her arm and threw a fire-bending punch in the doctor's direction! The fire ball hit the doctor's chest and he was thrown into a nearby wall! The doctor's trench coat was covered in bright orange flames! He let out a bloodcurdling scream as the flames climbed up his body! But Korra didn't care…

Her eyes were glowing a paled white!

* * *

"BUSH? 'THE' PRESIDENT BUSH?"

"Yes," Duncan said, not quite believing it himself, "the president is coming here, there's been a third hijacking. The White House is down!"

"I don't believe it," Luigi said quietly. The three men sat in briefing room of the U.K.A.N Headquarters. It was a large room, with a sliver table in the middle and several rows of elevatored seats looking down at it. Fire-Chief Duncan stood up.

"I've got to go," he said, "I need to be at Ground Zero in case something comes up."

"Ground Zero?" Mario asked.

"That's what we're calling the patch of land where that light is coming from." Duncan the walked out of the room, Mario and Luigi followed, not to join him, because they needed to be outside anyway.

* * *

At Presbyterian Lower Manhattan Hospital, Korra tore her way through the complex, dashing through hallway after hallway. To the human eye, she was nothing but a blur! One by one, she flew up the stairs leading up to the roof, flames erupting from her feet! When she finally reached the roof, the cold rain battered against her face, but she didn't care!

Through the rushing rain drops, she could see a large metal cylinder with giant blades spinning in a circle above it. It must be some sort of plane! The blade plane was speeding towards a long grey building where other aircraft were hovering above! Korra put two and two together, the doctor said something about 'a Pentagon'. The Pentagon must be who these people call king or president! The Pentagon must be inside that building! If she could convince… no… threaten him to call off the bombing, she could save the spirit portal! She grabbed an abandoned trench coat off the ground, sild it over her body, and took off into the sky! The bottom of the coat was immediately turned to ashes by the flames! Her glowing eyes narrowed, and she propelled herself forward, towards the building!

* * *

As the Marine One approached the U.K.A.N, Bush looked out the window at the city below. Fires had been started by the panicked population, luckily the rain fall quickly put them out.

"Just like Vietnam, right Mr. President?" the pilot joked. But Bush didn't find it remotely funny.


	5. BOOK 1: Twelve Planes

When Mario and Luigi got back to the heliport, the atmosphere had completely changed. Tanks and Artillerymen stood around the helipad, creating a protective circle around it. Mario and Luigi slowly made their way to the helipad, the solders didn't bother stopping them, they had been informed that there were two Smash Brothers on the premise, the two brothers only got a salute from four solders as they passed. When they made it passed the blockade, a man in an American general's uniform marched towards them with his hands behind his back.

"Gentlemen," he said, "I am General John Hendrix of the United States Army Forces, it is a 'pleasure' to meet such 'qualified' personnel for this job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mario asked.

"Oh what? Don't worry, I'm just fucking with you!" Hendrix replied, trying to hold back a laugh, "I truly is an honor to meet the Super Mario Brothers, we at the defense force really admire your work."

Mario laughed before turning to Luigi and whispering, "How did the British Empire lose to this lot?"

Then, there was whoosh of spray! Something slowly burst through the rain, it was a large green helicopter, the legendary Marine One, the private chopper of the USA's President. The Marine One carefully landed on the wet helipad, the solders and artillerymen stood to attention as a large door opened on the side of the aircraft. Mario gulped as a man with grey hair carefully jumped down from the Marine with the assistance of two men in black. Hendrix walked up to the man and the two shook hands, he them led him over to The Mario Bros.

"President Bush," he said, "I would like you to meet Mario and Luigi, Smash Brothers."

"Bush?" Mario asked, "I thought Clinton replaced you. And we already met when Bowser tried to steal the White House."

"Yes," Bush said, "my father told me about that."

"Your fa- wait, OH! You're his son, I get it now! It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"And it's an honor to meet the people that saved my fathers life," Bush replied, shaking hands with Mario, then Luigi.

"I think it would be best to head inside now," Luigi said, "I think I'm going to catch a cold in this weather."

"He's right," Bush said before turning to one of the men in black, "is the bunker ready?"

"Yes, Mr. President, but we still have seventeen hours to go."

"Better to go in now then wait till the last second," Bush replied.

"Bunker?" Mario asked, "What bunker? And why do we need a-" Mario trailed off, he cocked his head towards Ground Zero and to the golden beam of light.

"What the hell are those?" Luigi asked, pointing at the large green vines, climbing up what remained of the south tower of the World Trade Center. They were coiling themselves around the tower like an anaconda around it's pray! Just then, sirens echoed through the city, it was the call to evacuate! All the pieces were there, Mario just needed to put them together!

"Mario, Luigi," Bush began to say.

"No need, Mr. President," Mario said, "I've figured it out."

"What's wrong Mario?" Luigi asked.

"I think, once the evacuation is complete, the air force is going to nuke the city!"

"WHAT! WHY?!"

"Because, well I think at least, those vine things are spreading like wild fire, and if we don't stop them!"

"He's right," Bush said, "Now if you excuse me, I would like to get out of this rain!"

"You and me both," Mario said, "Come on Luigi, Bush."

The three men (with two men in black following close behind) started to walk back to the Secretariat Building. They had just gotten to the door when the artillery suddenly sprung to life! Bang followed bang! Tank followed tank! The solders went crazy, trying to figure out what had startled the artilleryman that made the first shot! Mario, Luigi and Bush quickly turned around to face the helipad.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mario shouted, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Hendrix soon came running up to the three men, breathless. "One of the artillerymen," he panted, "spotted what looks like a plane coming straight towards the U.K.A.N!"

"A fourth one!" Bush whispered, he couldn't believe it. Then, Mario saw a small black dot coming from the east.

"I SEE IT!" Mario shouted, "IT'S TOO SMALL TO BE A PLANE, THOUGH!" Mario pointed in the direction of the speeding dot that now was taking shape! The tank operators saw the black object and turned their turrets to face it! Once again, they opened fire! But the shells from the tanks didn't seem to have any effect!

One of the men in black ran up to Bush, who stood, petrified, staring at the incoming projectile. "MR. PRESIDENT! WE MUST GET YOU INSIDE!"

"ONE MOMENT!" Bush shouted over the combined noise of the rain and tank guns!

"IT'S RIGHT ON TOP OF US!" an artilleryman cried! The projectile made a roaring sound as it closed in! With a deafening roar, the projectile hit the side of the Marine One, the helicopter erupted into flames! The tanks held their fire as the smoke from the burning consumed the area! Mario and Luigi stepped forwards in front of Bush, to protect him.

Soon, the smoke started to clear, Bush's eyes widened with shock and wonder! There, standing in the middle of the wreckage, was a young woman, she seemed to be somewhere in her early-twenty's. She had dark skin, short black hair, broad shoulders and muscular arms. She was wearing only a brown trench coat over her bandaged body. Her eyes were glowing white and she had a blank expression on her face. No one dared to move a muscle.

Then the woman took a step forward. "FIRE!" cried one of the tank commanders! All the solders and tanks were focusing their fire on this one girl, but each bullet and shell suddenly disintegrated before they could touch her! The girl then raised her fist into the air and punched the ground! The ground underneath one of the tanks suddenly shot upwards, the tank was thrown into the air and landed in the streets below with a heavy explosion! The girl than made a kung-fu-like moment with her arms, large balls of fire shot out from her fists and hit two more tanks engulfing them in flames!

"Run," Hendrix said quietly, his men looked at him, surprised. "RUN! THAT'S AN ORDER! RUN!" Instantly, the solders and remaining tanks tried to get as far away from this monster as possible, the operators of one tank wasn't watching where they were going and ran off the side of the helipad, meeting the same fate as the first tank to be destroyed!

"ALRIGHT!" the man in black cried, "THAT'S IT!" He grabbed Bush by the arm and tried to drag him to the Secretariat Building, but the girl threw another fire ball in the man's direction. The man saw it coming and pushed Bush out of the way only mere-seconds before the fire ball hit him in the chest!

"DOUGLAS!" Bush cried!

"LUIGI!" Mario shouted, "FIRE-FLOWER! NOW!" Luigi nodded in understanding, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a large white flower with orange pedals. He threw it to Mario and as soon as he touched it, his outfit change with a white flash. Mario's hat and shirt were now white, and his overalls were now red! "It's better to fight fire with fire!"

"It really isn't," said Luigi

"Oh, shut up bro!"

Mario jumped at the girl, a great ball of fire started to fabricate around his right fist! The girl stomped her left foot on the ground, a large section of the road below shot out of the ground! It flew up to the elevated helipad, the girl raised her hands as if she was carrying the levitating piece of earth behind her! Mario looked at the giant slab of rock in front of him just before the girl made a throwing motion with her arms! The earth shot forwards!

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted! He jump forwards and pushed Mario out of the way just before the earth slab came crashing down on where Mario was standing only moments ago! Now, only Hendrix and Bush remained. Hendrix pulled out his pistol and made a futile attempt to pump this bitch full of lead! The bullets simply bounced off her. The chunk of earth underneath Hendrix's feet shot upwards, then back down again! Hendrix was thrown into the air and he fell to the streets below, consumed by the still flaming tanks!

Bush was now alone, but he did not back down. The old man stood his ground as the beast slowly walked towards him. Behind his back, Bush was texting something into his mobile phone, he hastily pressed the send button and pulled the phone out from behind his back!

"LOOK HERE BEAST!" he shouted, "I'VE SENT A MESSAGE TO THE ARMY! THE HAMMER-DOWN-PROTOCOL WILL NOW BEGIN IN ONE HOUR!"

The girl's expression changed, it was now a mixture of fear and anger!

"YOUR SCARED NOW, AREN'T YOU?!" Bush continued, "IF ME DYING HERE STOPS YOU FROM DEVASTATING THE REST OF THE WORLD, THEN SO BE IT!"

Suddenly, the girl let out a loud roar! Flames pored from her mouth and into the air! The rain didn't seem to matter to these flames. "NO!"

Bush was stunned, "What did you say?"

"I SAID NO!" the girl roared again! Mario and Luigi slowly regain conciseness, but they could only watch the scene play out! Bush then looked from the girl to Ground Zero, the beam of light glowing brighter then ever!

"I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THE SPIRIT PORTAL!" the girl screamed!

"THE WHAT?!" Bush asked, but I took him only a moment to figure out what she was talking about. Ground Zero, the beam of light!

"AND EVEN IF I FAILED TO STOP YOU," the girl continued, the wind around her body grew stronger, "YOUR PLAN WON'T WORK! A SIMPLE BOMB, IN FACT, NOTHING CAN DESTROY SOMETHING MADE OF PURE ENERGY!"

"BUT WE MUST TRY!" Bush said, "THOSE VINES THAT ARE COMING OUT OF THAT THING, IF THEY AREN'T CONTAINED, THEY WILL SPREAD TO THE REST OF AMERICA! MANY CITIES AND TOWNS WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS NEW YORK!"

The girl shot forwards! She grabbed Bush by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air! Bush struggled, but her grip was too strong!

"I will give you this," the girl said, "most of the other politicians I've met were spineless cowards and only care about themselves! You… your different. A true leader stands up for what he thinks is right, it's a shame that you were on the wrong side!" Flames appeared around the girl's fist, she raised it towards Bush's head! "I'll see you around."

Then, there was a loud ding! It was Bush's phone. Before Bush could protest, the girl snatched it out of his hands. She looked at it before showing the screen to Bush.

"READ IT!" the girl screamed, "READ IT!" Bush obeyed, but when he read it, he face went pale. "WELL?"

"It… it reads… a fourth plane… the Pentagon is down! We can't launch the bombs! America is defenseless!"

Mario and Luigi, who had been listing to their conversation, couldn't believe it! Without the Pentagon, the American army couldn't access it nuclear missiles! Then, another message came though Bush's phone, he didn't bother to wait for the girl to ask him.

"Fifth plane, Library Tower!" another message dinged, "Six! This time the Sears Tower, communications are down country-wide!" another one, "Seven! The Gateway Arch!"

* * *

"Eight, The Golden Gate Bridge!"

Korra couldn't believe it. She tried to look intimidating, but as the man read out transmission after transmission off his hand-held movie screen device, her face slowly change to a look of terror! She knew what a plane was, and she knew that a plane crashed into that tall building next to the Spirit Portal. But she didn't think a plane could have caused that much damage to a building the was twenty-times longer than it. There was only one explanation, these people must have bigger planes! She didn't know how big, but if they could cause that much damage, she didn't what to think about what was going on at all these other places the man told her.

"Nine! The Gateway Arch!"

Suddenly, there was a loud roar! A large metal bird blasted through the rain above them! Korra and the old man watch in horror as the metal bird quickly moved over the city! It didn't take Korra long to figure out what that thing was!

* * *

The plane zoomed through the rain and over the chaos that was New York City. For a moment, everyone stopped and looked up at the metal colossus above them. The screams of the panicked crowd grew louder as the police and firemen tried to control them! There was a loud bang! Fire shot out from the second tallest building in the city!

Plane number 10, The Empire State Building!

There was a sudden strong gust of wind! The Empire State Building rocked and swayed-

before collapsing! Destroying all other buildings surrounding it!

* * *

The girl, after witnessing the destruction of the Empire State, dropped Bush to the ground, her glowing eyes slowly flickered out, replaced by tear-filed blue eyes. Slowly, Luigi help Mario back to his feet, the girl looked at the brothers, then back to Bush.

"Come on, kill me," Bush said, "What are you waiting for? You won! KILL ME!"

The girl didn't do anything, at first, Bush thought she was thinking about what she was going to do to her new country, but he soon realized that she wasn't thinking, she was listening! And then, Mario, Luigi and Bush heard it too.

Eleven!

It was the biggest plane Bush had even seen! It looked to be double decker! It was painted white with 'Emirates' in golden lettering on it's sides!

"God save us," Bush whimpered. Then, the girl snapped out of her trance!

"INSIDE!" she screamed, "EVERYONE! GET INSIDE NOW!" Mario and Luigi quickly helped Bush to his feet and the four dashed for the Secretariat Building! The monstrous plane drew closer and closer!

"FYI," Mario said, "I STILL HATE YOU!"

"YEAH, WELL I DON'T BLAME YOU!"

The three men burst into the Secretariat Building while the girl stopped just before the door! She turned around and held out her hands. The plane's nose morphed and contorted, it slowly started to slow down! Too slowly! It was still going to hit!

Although she wasn't touching it, the girl's body reacted to as if she was pushing the plane! She was pushed backwards, her face and arms were covered in sweat, she gritted her teeth, she growled and strained! The front of the plane bent upwards with a loud squeal! Mario, Luigi and Bush watched in amazement at this small girl seemingly holding this giant plane in mid-air. At least she was trying to, as the plane was still speeding towards the U.K.A.N!

"GET DOWN!" Mario shouted as the plane crashed through the wall above the door! The girl lowered her hands, raced over to Mario, Luigi and Bush, wrapped her arms around them and shielded them from the huge explosion! Then… silence…

* * *

Earlier in the afternoon of the 11th of September 2001, after the House of Commons of the United Kingdom received witness reports of a bright light emanating from Horsell Common, a company of solders and tanks came through the town of Woking and deployed along the edge of the Common, to form a cordon.

* * *

The twelfth plane, United flight 93, never reached its target. The passengers on the flight revolted against the hijackers and that, combined with the sudden bad weather, caused the plane to crash into a field in Pennsylvania. Thanks to the brave actions of the passengers of United 93, many lives had been saved.

But many more would be lost in the coming years.

The Terran Link had been made eleven years early! As well as the coming flood, there would be some disastrous consequences!


	6. BOOK 2: Missing Planes

Brooklyn: 6:30AM, September 21st, 2015

"Good morning, detectives," Captain Holt said has he walked out of his office and into the briefing room, an emotionless look on his face as usual. It was another uneventful morning at the Nine-Nine, eight police officers sat in the briefing room, waiting for… the briefing… if that wasn't obvious!

"Good morning, Captain Holt," a young Cuban woman replied in a serious voice, despite her serious deminer, she had the biggest smile on her face. Her name was Amy Santiago, one of the most successful detectives in the Nine-Nine, but she could be a bit of a teacher's pet when it came to Holt.

The other seven people in the room were Jake Peralta, immature but a talented detective none the less, Charles Boyle, a loyal but nebbish hard worker and Jake's best friend and trusty companion, Rosa Diaz, a tough, stoic and aggressive police woman who no dared get on her bad side, not even Terry Jeffords, the Sergeant, a big muscular black man with a heart of gold, then there was Gina Linetti, sarcastic, selfish, arrogant, and she wasn't even a cop! She was there civilian administrator.

Oh, and there was detectives Michael Hitchcock and Norm Scully, but nobody really knew why these old geezers were still doing police work over forty years after enrolling in the force!

"Yes, good morning to you two, detective Santiago," Holt said, unamused, "Now normally when it comes to morning briefings, I go over the day's duties for all of you, but today I only bring bad news,

"Last night, another plane went off the radars at LaGuardia Airport."

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to faint," Boyle said, trying to keep his balance.

"Pull yourself together, Boyle," Rosa growled, "it's just a plane crash, those happen all the time."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple, detective Diaz," Holt said.

"What are you talking about captain?" Terry asked, concerned.

"There are three things I'm concerned about, Jeffords," Holt replied, "one, this is the seventh plane to go missing over the span of a month! Two, this particular plane was an Airbus A380."

Jake sat upwards, "But the Airbus A380s are the biggest commercial airliners ever built," he said, "how do you go losing something that big?"

"You lost your car once," Rosa said, "you spent three hours searching for it only to realize you had parked it in the shopping mall's car park across the street."

"I do not want to be reminded of that, thank you Rosa," Jake quickly said.

"No problem, dude."

"If you two are done with your little 'flashback session'," Holt said, "we can continue the briefing?"

"Sorry captain," Rosa said, but she didn't look like she meant the apology.

"And three," Holt stopped for a moment to gather his senses, "traffic control lost contact of the plane right over San Francisco."

The atmosphere in the room changed. After a while, Amy was the first to speak.

"You don't mean."

"No," Holt said, "no one in the city was hurt. And that's the distressing thing about all of this. Before this case, all of the other planes lost contact over the ocean, but this one was over a city! So, if it did crash into the city, you would be seeing on the news before you came into work today! But it didn't, and the SFPD have been looking for the wreckage all night, and they've turned up nothing! The plane has well and truly vanished!"

The detectives couldn't believe what they were hearing, even Scully looked up from his sandwich with intrigue. Gina, however, just continued painting her finger nails, not interested at what the captain was saying Jake, who had been working the case of the missing planes since August, was just as shocked as the others.

"Peralta," Holt said, looking as Jake, "You and detective Boyle will go LaGuardia Airport, find out anything you can about these disappearances and report them to me."

"Yes captain," Jake said, standing up.

"Really," Holt said, "normally you don't take my command seriously. Are you," the captain looked around the room awkwardly, "aright?"

"Yes captain, I'm fine," Jake said, "no problems here, I'm a fluent and calculating, crime-fighting machine! Right Boyle?"

"Oh, yes he is," Boyle quickly replied, "when Jake's on the case, no perp can stand a chance! Let's go buddy!"

Boyle walked up to Jake and the two friends walked out of the room. Amy looked onward, concerned.

"What's wrong, Santiago?" Terry asked.

"You know when you get that feeling that something terrible is going to happen?" Amy said

"Yeah… why?"

"I think… I think… I think I'm going to get 97% on the next policing exam!"

"Really? That's what your worried about?"

"Why, of course! I can't get a 97, if I do, I'll be kicked out of the force, I will have to live the rest of my life in a cardboard box outside of my apartment! I'll have to arrange and rearrange the newspapers people leave lying on the streets! I'll have to-"

"Calm down, Amy," Gina said in her usual mocking tone, "you're already arranging and rearranging papers in the evidence locker remember?"

"Yes Santiago," Holt said, "until you learn how to relax and 'go with the flow', you will be sorting threw the files and boxes downstairs. Do I make myself clear-"

"Yes sir," Amy said, jumping from her seat, "I'll get right on it!" She then dashed out of the room.

"Nerd," said Rosa.

* * *

Outside the department, Jake and Boyle preparing to leave in their patrol car. It wasn't anything special, just a regular NYPD car, black all over except for a white roof and NYPD written on the car's bonnet in white lettering. As usual, Jake sat himself in the driver's seat while Boyle sat in the front passenger seat. Jake turned the key, the engine roared to life, he turned on the radio, which was playing 'Thunderstruck by ACDC' and pulled back on the gearshift and the patrol car sped out of the police station's car park and onto the open Brooklyn road!

"I WAS CAUGHT!" Jake sang to the radio, "IN THE MIDDLE OF A RAILROAD TRACK!"

"THUNDER!" Boyle sang on Jake's signal!

"I LOOKED ROUND! AND I KNEW THERE WAS NO TURNING BACK!"

"THUNDER!"

"MY MIND RACED! AND I THOUGHT WHAT COULD I DO!"

"THUNDER!"

"AND I KNEW! THERE WAS NO HELP, NO HELP FROM YOU!"

"THUNDER!"

"SOUND OF THE DRUMS! BEATING IN MY HEART! THE THUNDER OF GUNS! TORE ME APART!"

"YOU'VE BEEN! THUNDERSTRUCK!" the two sang in unison! It was then that Jake turned on the sirens of the patrol car! They swerved left and right, cutting off cars in front of them! It was like the opening of an action movie!

"AND I WAS SHAKING AT THE KNEES! COULD I COME AGAIN PLEASE! YEAH THEM LADIES WERE TOO KIND!"

"YOU'VE BEEN! THUNDERSTRUCK!"

It was then that the patrol car approached Brooklyn–Battery Tunnel, an underwater tunnel that lead from Red Hook to Battery Park in New York. The tunnel was 9,117 feet (2,779 m) long, so the two detectives had a long drive ahead of them. The car plunged into orange-lit shaft, it's sirens now amplified by the tunnel walls!

"AND I WAS SHAKING AT THE KNEES! COULD I COME AGAIN PLEASE! YEAH THEM LADIES WERE TOO KIND!"

"YOU'VE BEEN! THUNDERSTRUCK!"

"Oh, I love that song!" Jake said as he turned the radio down.

"If you love it Jake, then I do to!" Boyle replied, "now, what's the plan?'

"Well, let's just focus on getting through this tunnel," Jake said, "I should be about an hour before we reach the other side." Jake then reached into his backpack he had thrown into the back seat. He pulled out a bag of salad sandwiches. "I HAVE BROUGHT FOOD!" he declared triumphantly!

"Oh Jake, you always know what my favorite sandwich is," Boyle said as he took a bit out of his sandwich, "just make sure to keep an eye on the road."

"Boyle, this isn't a superhero movie, it's not like a truck is going to appear in front of us, causing us to crash and the hospital rebuilds us into cyborgs," Jake said, "but I will admit, that would be pretty cool!"

"Oh, that would be so cool!" Boyle said.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar! What sounded like a large truck suddenly sped towards the patrol car! Jake and Boyle both screamed as a white light engulfed the car! For a while, all they could see through the car's windows was nothing but white! Then, finally, the white light dissipated. They were back in the tunnel again, however, something felt different. Jake and Boyle slowly and painfully stopped screaming as the brought the car to a gentle stop.

"Ok…" Jake said, "not as cool as I thought it was going to be." He looked around before realizing something was off. "Wait a minute, where are the other cars?"

Boyle looked out his window, Jake was right, they were the only car in the tunnel, it hadn't been like that a moment ago. "Are we dead?" Boyle asked.

"No, I don't think so," Jake replied, "if we were, I would be swimming around in pizza about now."

"What kind of pizza?" Boyle asked, "hopefully not the store brand ones, they are a disgrace to all pizza kind! Wait! What's that?" Boyle pointed towards a dim light at the end of the tunnel. Jake followed Boyle's gaze and gasped!

"Yep, we're dead! That's the light!" Jake said, "I've seen so many movies that I know what that means!"

Just then, another car passed by on the other lain. Jake and Boyle watch it go by in amazement, the car was brown and looked very 90's. but what intrigued them the most was that the car was coming from the direction of the light. Jake and Boyle looked at each other.

"Boyle," Jake said, "I don't think we're dead." Jake slammed down on the pedal and the patrol car sped down the tunnel. After five minutes of driving, they reached the light! They were out of the tunnel! Once outside, they saw a long free-way cutting across a large open field, they could see what looked like a sleepy English town in the distance.

"This doesn't look like Battery Park to me," Boyle said. He then got out his phone, not bothering to look at the time or date, opened the 'Find iPhone' app. It then showed the location of Boyle's phone. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Jake asked, "What is it?"

Boyle then read out the location with a trembling voice, "Woking."

"Never heard of it."

"UK!" Boyle finished, "Woking, UK!"

"What?" Jake asked, shocked. He then looked around, the sky was a paled grey and the first rain drops started to fall. "Cloudy, wet, miserable? I can't believe it! We're in England! But how?"

"I don't know!" Boyle said!

"Ok, let's not panic! We just need to find an airport and-"

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and a bolt of red lightning struck the sand pits about 100 feet in front of them!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jake shouted. He and Boyle jumped out of the car to get a better look! There was a loud bang, a large crater suddenly appeared in the sand pits! The was a violent explosion, sand and gravel were flung violently in every direction! Finally, a red beam of light sprung out of the ground and into the cloudy sky! Jake could help but smile when he saw this, it was just like a scene from every superhero and action movie ever! A portal in the sky! Jake grabbed his phone to take a selfie of him in front of the portal, but when he turned on his phone, he paused.

"Boyle?" He asked, "did you check the date on your phone?"

"No," Boyle replied, "why?"

Jake showed Boyle his phone, he mouth dropped when he read what was on the screen. The two friends looked at each other in shock.

"It's not a question of where we are," Jake said seriously, "it's when we are!"

Woking, UK; 9:04AM, September 11th, 2001.


	7. BOOK 2: The Princess and The Jedi

Every bone in Ahsoka's bruised body was on the brink of collapsing in on themselves. Morai was nudging her head against her's, trying to make sure she was ok. The owl-like creature hooted with joy as Ahsoka slowly and painfully got up. She was clutching her chest with her right arm, she growled in pain as the weight of her body was forced upon her legs.

"May the force be with you, Ezra Bridger," she winced as Morai sat herself on her shoulder. It was now that Ahoska could take in her surroundings. She was in a dark and wet alleyway, large black storm clouds hanged above them. Ahsoka noticed two brown cloaks made of rags crudely stitched together, she gazed from left to right, trying to find the owner. When no one came into her peripheral vision, she picked up one the cloaks and slid it over her shoulders. Morai took to the air, only for a moment to let Ahsoka put on the cloak, she then landed back on her shoulder. Ahsoka stroked Morai's beck and the owl hooted happily.

Then, there was a quiet clang! Ahsoka's hollow lekku vibrated at the sound, she froze! She turned on her heal to face the origin point of the sound head-on! There, in the darkness, she could see a figure, struggling to get up off the ground. Ahsoka ran over to the figure, as she got closer, she could see them better.

The figure was a female of an alien race Ahsoka had never seen before. She looked like a normal human with dark brown skin, except her ears were pointy and she had triangular, purple tattoos under her eyes. She had snow-white hair made into a bun on her head. She was wearing a white body suit with black areas on her midsection and thighs, a tapered blue belt, shoes, clunky wrist guards, pink accents located on the collar, above her ribs, separating the white and black on her thighs, and under her kneepads. She appeared to be a solder of some sort, the only counter point was the golden tiara and pink earrings.

"Hey, lady," Ahsoka said, wrapping the woman in her arms, "are you alright?"

The woman's eyes slowly opened, they were blue with purple pupils. Morai looked down at the woman with intrigue. "Where am I?" she struggled to get those words out of her mouth.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Ahsoka replied, "had too much to drink? Heh, happens to the best of us." Ahsoka helped the woman lean up on a green metal container filled with scrap and garbage. Ahsoka placed her hand on the woman's temple, "Your coming up with a fever. Here, drink this."

Ahsoka took a flask filled with water off her belt and handed it the woman. "Thank you," the woman said, taking a large gulp from the flask. There was a moment of brief silence. Suddenly, the woman sat up right in a flash, her face had a look of realization, fear and anger! Ahsoka fell over in shock and Morai took to the air! "HONERVA!"

"Who?!" Ahsoka asked, dazed. The woman quickly sat up, she then took in her surroundings, gasping and spluttering like a nervous high school student!

"I'm alive!" she finally cried, "I'M ALIVE!" Ahsoka's blood ran cold when she heard that.

"What did you say?" she asked. The woman looked down at Ahsoka and held out her hand, Ahsoka took it and the woman pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry, about the outburst," the woman said.

"What was that you said?" Ahsoka asked again, "about being alive?"

The woman stayed silent, "It's a long and painful story," she said, "and I don't feel like telling it right now."

"Oh," Ahsoka understood what she meant by that, "well if you ever fell like talking, come to me. I'm Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano, and this is Morai," she said, stroking Morai's beck.

"I'm Allura," said the woman, "princess of planet Altea and Paladin of the Blue Lion."

"Paladin? As in a solder?" Ahsoka asked, "and where is this 'Altea'? I've looked through every star-map and I don't remember any Alteas?"

Allura froze, she looked at the ground, a lonely tear rolled down her check and splashed on the wet ground. At first Ahsoka was confused, then she realized what must had happened! She had heard legends of planets that were destroyed by natural disasters, but she had never met a survivor of any of these anomalies.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Ahsoka then pulled Allura into an embrace, and after a brief moment, Allura returned it. There was a clap of thunder and the first drops of rain fell from the sky. "Great," Ahsoka groaned, "come on, we got to find shelter."

"Right," said Allura. The two broke out of their embrace and slowly walked out of the alleyway. Morai flew off Ahsoka's shoulder and picked up the second cloak off the ground and gave it to Allura. The princess then put the cloak on and pulled up the hood, Ahsoka did the same. They walked out of the alleyway.

"Allura, was it?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have… any idea where we are?"

Allura looked around, they were standing in a small town, cars and lorries were scattered around the roads, they had been abandoned by their drivers who sought-after shelter in the nearby buildings. A dog with a slab of freshly cooked meat in his jaws ran out of a butcher's. Two other mongrels saw his find chased him down the street.

"I know where we are!" Allura said, "We're on Earth! It's a planet completely cut off from the rest of the universe and it's enterally populated by Terrans!"

"Terrans? You mean humans, right?" Ahsoka asked, "well, it's a good thing I found these cloaks, because I don't think the inhabitants here won't be used to people like us."

"Oh, right, because none of us are human."

"That and humans have a reputation of being incredibly racist to other species."

"Oh, don't worry, I've got some friends here on Earth, they should be able to…" Allura trailed off, the smile on her face faded, "right… they think I'm dead. And I don't think it would be wise to just walk up to them and say, 'SURPRISE!' and expect them to take the news well, after they had just spent a while grieving."

Allura then felt Ahsoka tapping on her shoulder, she turned around and gasped! In the distance, behind the hills ten miles from the town, was great red beam of light, springing out of the ground and into the gray sky! Ahsoka and Allura looked at this spectacle with astonishment.

"Your highness," Ahsoka said, "I think I have an idea of how we got here."

* * *

"God, I hate British weather," Falco complained as he and Fox brought there Arwings into landing. Waiting for them was a cavalry of tanks and armored cars from the British Army, all deployed around the outskirts of Horsell Common. The Link (the official name for the beam of light protruding out of the ground given by Mr. Sakurai himself) was now glowing brighter then ever and it was clear that it was stabilizing. The Arwings landed on a make-shift runway the solders had quickly set up, Fox's Arwing stop directly next to a fighter jet, as if to compare the two aircraft. Fox and Falco jumped out of there Arwings, the solders on duty had been informed about there arrival and the fact that there weren't human.

A scruffy looking man in a general's uniform walked up to them, hands clasped behind his back.

"I am General Sir Samuel Cowan," the man said, "I'm the commanding officer of this operation." He then shake Fox's hand but passed when he turned to Falco. Falco had wings instead of hands, so it took the general a while before finding the right amount of presser to put into his handshake. Cowan then led Fox and Falco into a brown tent, the glow of the Link still shone through the roof of the tent.

"What's the situation?" Fox asked.

"We've alerted the villagers of Woking, Ottershaw and Horsell to stay indoors until further notice," Cowan replied, "another fleet of tanks are coming to help strengthen the blockade while we investigate the Link. You're commanding officer-"

"Please," Fox interrupted, "he prefers to be called Mr. Sakurai."

Cowan was taken aback, "Fine," He said, "Mr. Sakurai called the Prime-Minister four hours ago and told him about this 'Terran Link'. Naturally, he passed the information on to all the admirals, generals and the Queen. The Royal Family is going to evacuate from the country once this storm let's up."

"What?" Falco said, "where are they going?"

"To Canada, and if that doesn't work, they'll head to the Smash Tower and go through one of those 'Gate-Way things.' Probably to the Kingdom of Nohr, I don't know."

"So, what are we going to do about the Link?" Fox asked.

"What else?" Cowan said, "Go through it! It's the only way of figuring out what's going on. Thank you for coming, but I think it would be wise for you two to stay here and defend the Common while we're inside that thing!"

"Are you sure?" Fox asked

"Positive!"

Fox sighed, he then turned to Falco. "Falco," he said, "go back to the Tower and tell Mr. Sakurai the news."

"Yes Fox," Falco said, "anything to get out of this Godforsaken weather!" Falco then got up and walked out of the tent. Fox and Cowan heard the engines of Falco's Arwing roar to life and grow fainter and fainter by the moment. Then, Cowan's phone rang, he answered it.

"Yes?" he asked. Fox couldn't hear what was being said on the other line, but by the look of Cowan's face, it wasn't anything good!

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's President Bush," Cowan replied grimly, "he's dead!"

* * *

The sirens of the patrol car was the only thing preventing the town of Woking from being completely silent. Jake and Boyle would occasionally slow the car down to get a closer look at something out of the ordinary, like some really fancy and expensive gold chains and a watch scattered on the pavement.

"This place is like a ghost town," Boyle said, unnerved.

"I know," Jake said, trying to hold back his excitement, "but it appears that everyone just went inside after that light appeared. Look, you can see the lights on in that house." Jake pointed at a small cottage next to a butcher's shop.

"Do you think we should ask them about what's going on?" asked Boyle.

Jake shock his head, "No, remember we're still on a case, we've got to find those planes!"

"I think the planes are the least of our worries." Then, Boyle noticed two cloaked figures in the distance. He shook Jake's shoulder violently.

"What?" Jake asked, Boyle pointed at the figures and Jake gasped, "Oh my God! Jedi!"

"Jake, they can't be Jedi!" Boyle said, "but then again, it's 2001. What are those monks doing here?"

"Maybe they we're taken back, or forward in their case, in time just like us!" Jake said, "maybe… if we team up, we could find a way home"

"Jake, no!" Boyle said, "we don't know where these monks are from or even if their monks at all and… you're not listening to me, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Jake's foot slammed down on the accelerator and the patrol car sped towards the monks.

* * *

There was the sound of a siren coming up behind them. Ahsoka grabbed Allura's shoulder to alert her. Ahsoka placed her finger over her month before mouthing the words "Be cool." Ahsoka and Allura turned to see a large black land-speeder on wheels pull up alongside them. Ahsoka couldn't read the symbols on the front, but she understood that what she was looking at was a police vehicle of some-sort. The vehicle came to a stop just 5 yards away from them, the doors opened, and two human males stepped out, policemen.

"Hello, men of religion!" the taller black-haired man said with a bright smile on his face, "it appears that God has destined us to meet and… uh… go on a quest of self-discovery! If we want to get back to our own-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked. Both policemen were taken aback!

"Wait," the tall one said, "you're a woman?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Allura said. The smaller policeman got closer to his comrade.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding ladies," he said, "I'm Boyle, Charles Boyle, and this is Jake Peralta."

"But you can call me Ghost Grenade!" Jake said, "sorry about earlier, we thought you were monks."

"Monks?" Ahsoka asked, then she realized what Jake meant, "oh, OH! I see, it because of the cloaks! Don't worry about it, these were the only clothes with hoods we could find."

Morai then hooted in agreement. Jake and Boyle jumped when they made eye contact with the bird. "What the hell is that?!" Boyle asked!

"She's a convor," Ahsoka replied, "this one's name is Morai."

"Why, hello there, little guy," said Jake as he stroked Morai's beck. She hooted with comfort.

"What did you mean by 'destined to meet?'," Allura asked, "do you two know anything about… well that!" Allura pointed at the light in the sky.

"I'm afraid we don't, we only just got here," Boyle said, "you may find this crazy, but… I think Jake and I have traveled back in time!" Ahsoka and Allura looked at each other with bewildered expressions hidden under their hoods. "We thought you two were monks that were also transported here as well as us and we figured that if we worked together, then we should be able to figure out what's going on quicker." Allura and Ahsoka sighed in unison.

"You were… half-right," said Ahsoka.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Half-right?" he asked.

"We've been taken from our times too, at least that's what we believe," Allura said, "the only difference is that… we're not from Earth."

Ahsoka and Allura slowly removed the hoods of there cloaks, however, Ahsoka's hood got caught on her lekku and she had to apply some extra force to get it off. Jake and Boyle stumbled backwards in shock, mostly at Ahsoka's appearance since Allura looked more human than her comrade!

"Jake," Boyle said, "I think those planes will have to wait."


	8. BOOK 2: The Library

Mario eyes snapped open, he quickly sat upwards, his head spinning. Luigi, who appeared next to him, woke up at the sound of Mario's movements.

"Did we die?" Luigi asked before vomiting on the red carpeted floor.

"We… we should be," Mario said, "there's no way we could have survived that!"

"But… we're still alive," said Luigi, "but then again, you could be a figment of my dying imagination, Mario."

"Luigi, I was about to consider the same thing about you."

"BOYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The figure of an old man slowly limped out of the darkness, it was Bush.

"Mr. President!" Mario cried, getting up to his feet with Luigi doing the same, "thank god your OK!"

"Please Mario," Bush said calmly, "call me George, or Bush if you prefer. We're all equals here until we can get out of this mess."

"So, where are we," Luigi asked, "we can't still be in New York, we should be trapped underneath pounds of rubble if that's the case."

"That is unless Heaven takes the form of a library," Mario said. The three men were standing in the middle of a large library, rows upon rows of bookshelves towered over them. Luigi walked out to one of these shelves and picked out a book. He read out the cover out loud.

"'The unabridged history of the Nimon'," he read, the book itself was only twenty pages long, "so much for unabridged."

"Look," Mario cried, pointing at a large wooden door at the very end of the library, "an exit!"

"At least we know where it is," Bush said, "I think we should stay here for a while longer, just to catch our breath."

"I agree with Bush," Luigi said, sliding the book he was holding back into its proper place on the shelf.

"Fine," Mario said, "we'll stay here for an hour at best, then we head for that exit, if that even is an exit."

Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling scream from somewhere behind them! Mario and Luigi yelped with shock while Bush grasped his heaving chest with his right arm. Then, Mario put two and two together.

"Oh," he said breathlessly, "she's still here."

At the end of the row of bookcases, the girl from the helipad stumbled into view. Mario and Bush looked at the girl with disgusted looks, while Luigi pitied her, but only by a little. She had tried to kill them only five minutes ago. Then, Luigi noticed that the girl was clutching her face with a blood covered hand.

"Hey!" Luigi called, "we're over here!"

"Luigi, what are you doing?!" Mario cried, grabbing Luigi by his shirt's collar and slapping him across the face, "she tried to kill us, remember?!"

"Yes," Luigi said, "but she then tried to save us from that plane! Give her a chance!"

"We don't even know her name!"

Luigi broke free of Mario's grasp and ran over to the girl, then relieved back in shock and disgust! He then turned over a vomited the floor again! Mario ran after his brother, then he saw the girl's face! There was a massive cavity where her left eye should have been!

"Dear God," Bush whispered as he joined up with the Mario Brothers.

"How bad is it?" the girl cried, trying to sound brave, "I can take it!"

"Young lady," Bush said, "your… eye… you've lost an eye! And… I think you deserve this! Back at the U.K.A.N, you killed dozens of solders and many more civilians in the streets below! All for protecting that… light in the sky that you know nothing about!"

"Oh, shut up, old man!" the girl said, clutching the cavity in her face. Mario and Luigi gasped while Bush just looked down at this helpless girl kneeling on the floor, but the girl looked back up at him, both looked like they were about to kill the other!

"What did you say?" growled Bush, "do you have any idea who I am?!"

"You're a greedy old bastard, that's who!" the girl roared, "I'm starting to regret complementing you about your bravery!"

"And I regret not killing you once that… 'God-mode,' of yours shut down!"

"Luigi," Mario said, "I think we should go stand over here now."

"Great idea, bro," Luigi replied, and the two men quickly dashed away from the girl and Bush.

"Your something special," Bush said, "that ability to control matter and liquid to your will. Once we find a way out of here, I will spear your life if you help the American people avenge there fallen friends! It's like I said, Terrorism against our nation will not stand!"

"No!"

"What do you mean 'No?!'"

"I know what you are asking me to do, and I will help you find the people responsible for the attacks on your city. But I refuse to be used as a weapon for your own selfish gain! I am Avatar Korra, the bridge between the mortal and spirit worlds and the keeper of peace!"

Korra then stood up, blood running down her face. Bush took a step backwards as Korra's remaining eye glowed white! There was a strong gust of wind, a small tornado formed around Korra's legs, she started to levitate in the air in front of Bush, who firmly stood his ground. Suddenly, there was a loud bang! Mario and Luigi quickly turned around, the doors to the library had been flung open, someone was inside the library with them! Korra's tornado disappeared as she and Bush figured out what the noise was!

"SCATTER!" Mario whispered, he, Luigi, Bush and Korra quickly ducked behind bookshelves and tables, trying to spy who was in the room with them. Then, Luigi nudged Mario's shoulder.

"What?" Mario asked quietly, Luigi pointed at a sliver light near the other end of the library. A kitchen! A kitchen… in a library. Mario and Luigi looked at each other with confused looks on there faces. The sliver light was coming from a refrigerator, a skinny young man was leaning into it and pulled out a packet of fish fingers and a tub of custard. The man was wearing a brown coat with a white shirt underneath, black trousers and shoes, and a sparkling red bow tie. The man was humming to himself, with a big smile on his face, he opened the bag of fish fingers and dumped them out on a tray. He then spent the following ten minutes straighten out each finger on the tray with excellent precision. After that, he carefully placed the tray into an oven and turned it on, the oven emitted a soft roaring noise as it cooked the fish fingers. The man then turned his attention to the custard, he opened the tub and pored the contents into a wooden bowl.

Then, there was a loud clang! Korra and Bush, who had hid behind a table, had knocked over a bust of a bearded man onto the floor! The bust didn't break, but the noise did catch the attention of the man!

"Oh no," Mario whispered.

The man picked up a wooden spoon and held it in his right hand, "Who's there?" he called, he spoke in a British accent, "I have the most powerful weapon in the universe in my hand and I'm kind of afraid to use it!" The man slowly advanced upon the table, Mario and Luigi could only watch helplessly, but they noticed that the man was just as scared as they were.

* * *

The man peered under the table, Korra and the Bush made eye contact the him! The man looked at Bush, his mouth dropped.

"President George W. Bush?" the man said, "What are you doing here? In my library? I mean, everyone loves a good book, but there are many other places to pick one up."

Bush carefully crawled out from under the table and got to his feet, Korra followed.

"Where am I?" asked Bush.

"Well, you're in my TARDIS," the man said cheerfully, his face then turned grim, "and now, it's my turn for asking questions, how did you get on board?"

"I don't know how we got onto your 'Tari-'"

"TARDIS."

"Whatever. OK, one moment we were in a collapsing building, the next we were here!"

"We?" the man asked, "What do you mean 'We?'" It was then that Korra taped the man on the shoulder. The man turned around and let out a high pitched scream when he saw the gaping hole in Korra's face. "Blimey, what happened to you?"

"You want to know? Ask him!" cried Korra, pointing at Bush.

"Don't you blame me!" said Bush, "I didn't blind you!"

"I lost one eye, I didn't lose both, you're the one whose blind! And I'm shocked that I'm still able to throw insults like this, cause I'm in a hell of pain right now!"

"Hey!" the man said, placing himself between Korra and Bush, "laughing in the face of death is my thing!" Just then, Mario and Luigi crept out of their hiding place, the man was taken aback. "What the? How many of you are there?"

"Just the four of us," said Mario, "and who the hell are you?"

"Oh, why I'm the Doctor!" the man said. Mario, Luigi, Bush and Korra looked at each other, confused.

"Doctor Who?" asked Bush.

Just then, there was a ding from oven and the Doctor dashed over to it, "There done!" he announced, "it's a good thing I was cooking these, I wasn't expecting company today, so I only have enough for one, sorry." The Doctor then put on a pair of pink mittens and pulled the tray with a cartoonish large amount of fish fingers piled out on it.

"That's the amount for one person?!" cried Korra.

"Well, of course it is," replied the Doctor, "what did you except? Now then, how did you get on my TARDIS, Mr. President?" The Doctor then took one of the fish fingers, dunked into the bowl of custard and took a large bite out of it. Korra cringed as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Well, Mr. Doctor-"

"Just the Doctor, thank you."

And so, Bush told the Doctor the events of the 11th of September 2001 and about the eleven planes that crashed into American treasures and the portal in the sky! The Doctor was amazed and very disturbed.

"Oh," he said quietly, "I should have known. 9/11. Hang on a minute, you said eleven planes, right? And a portal in the sky, right?"

"Well yes," Bush said.

"That's not supposed to happen, only four planes were highjacked on that day, not eleven! Two crashed into the Twin Towers, the third hit the Pentagon and the fourth crashed into a field because the passengers revolted! There was nothing about a giant portal in the sky!"

"Doctor," said Mario, shifting in his chair, "There's a legend about something called 'The Terran Link.' Basically, on the 21st of December 2012, a link was to be made between Earth and its sisters. President Lyndon B. Johnson commissioned the World Trade Center over one of the sites where the Link would be made as some sort of, 'Lock and Key.' I think that the first plane caused a chain reaction that cause the Link to be made early! What I'm saying, Doctor, is that no matter what happened, the Trade Center would have been destroyed, even if Al-Qaeda didn't attack."

"How do you know it was Al-Qaeda?" Bush asked.

"Who else would have the power, money and men to pull something like that off. But they couldn't have known about The Terran Link, if they had, they would have left the Twin Towers alone."

Then, the Doctor's face lit up. "I have a theory!" he declared, "I think you four are from a parallel universe from mine! That would explain the turbulence I hit about an hour ago!"

"What?" Luigi cried, "well, how do we get home?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question," the Doctor said, "I think we're in your universe and I'm the one stuck in the wrong universe!"

"How do you know?"

"Remember I said something about turbulence? I wouldn't have had that if you just appeared in my library!" Then the Doctor turned to Korra and screamed when he saw her face, again. "Good lord, you never told me what happened to your eye?"

"To be honest," said Korra, "I don't know how I lost it, maybe a sharp piece of rubble fell on me just as we appeared here. If we hadn't, I would be dead! But that's just my theory." The Doctor then walked over to Korra, took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She was still covered in bandages; besides that, she was stark naked.

"I think it would be wise for you to find some clothes," the Doctor said, "follow me."

The Doctor then led Korra out of the library, leaving Mario, Luigi and Bush alone with the fish fingers and custard.

"What do we do now?" asked Mario.

"Well," Bush replied, "by the way the Doctor spoke about this TARDIS, it looks like we're in some sort of space ship! And every ship, space or not, has a control room. So, I suggest that's where we head!"

* * *

"And... perfect! There, is that tight enough?" the Doctor said has he tailored a large brown, leather eye patch around Korra's left eye.

"It's…" Korra paused, considering what to say, "it's perfect."

"Look, I've never lost an eye myself, but I can imagen the pain you must be in," said the Doctor, wiping away the blood from Korra's cheek. "What's your name?"

"It's Korra," Korra said, getting to her feet, "and I would prefer to be alone when I… you know… change."

"Oh, right!" said the Doctor, "terribly sorry, I'll go now!" The Doctor then dashed out of the room. Korra looked at the large pile of clothes in front of her, some where neatly folded on the floor, others were hanging from golden clothes racks and some had just been thrown onto the floor. Korra slowly unwrapped the bandages around her body and then walked deeper into the sea of clothes.

* * *

"Holy hell," cried Mario as he, Luigi and Bush walked down a flight of stairs, "just look at this place!"

At the bottom of the stairs was a large control room, Bush was right, they were inside a spaceship! The walls looked like they were made of copper, there were many different levels to the room, but a large hexagon shaped control console stood on the second level on a glass floor. Mario placed his hands on the console and stared up at it, there was a tall glass cylinder towering out from the middle of the console to the roof, a small glass tube inside the bigger one was moving up and down inside of it with a wheezing and groaning sound. The controls (if you could even call them that) were a hodge-podge of different technologies. There was a typewriter, a telegraph, a gramophone, a set of hot and cold taps, and a view-screen made by Magpie Electricals. As the three men were observing the machine in front of them, The Doctor suddenly appeared, walked up from one of the lower levels.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to find the control room," he said, surprised, "I thought you would have gotten lost in the millions of hallways for an eternity!"

"And you didn't bother to warn us?!" asked Luigi.

"Sorry, slip of the mind! Anyway, how did you find your way here?"

"The library was only one room over from here," Mario replied.

"Oh, forgot about that. I really need to draw a TARDIS map, that will make things a lot easier!"

Just then, Korra walked up the stairs behind the Doctor, wearing the get-up she had put together from the mountains of clothes in the laundry. Luigi whistled, impressed.

Korra was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless, skin-tight swim top underneath a brown fur coat. Baggy brown pants, red finger-less gloves and black toe-less socks, which she had cut the heel out of both, leaving the toes and heels of her bare feet exposed. Mario was the first to ask-

"What's with the shoes? or lack thereof?"

"I'll explain later," Korra said, with a small confident smile on her face. She then hissed in pain and clutched the leather eye patch on her face.

"You alright?" asked Luigi, concerned.

"It's nothing," said Korra, "just a sting. Oh, I never introduce myself!" Korra inched closer to Luigi and held out her hand. "My name is Korra and I am the Avatar. But now, I don't think you know what that means."

"It doesn't matter, we'll talk about it later" Luigi said, "I'm Luigi and this is my older brother, Mario." Luigi then shook Korra's hand and then Mario, cautiously, did the same. Then Bush walk up behind Korra and taped him on the shoulder, Korra stared bleakly at the man.

"I'm George W. Bush, President of the United States of America. After hearing Mario's explanation about the Terran Link, I now understand why you wanted to protect that portal. Although you won't get off Scott-free after that temper-tantrum you had at the U.K.A.N, I will allow you to return home. And since these portals are here to stay, I hope that America can obtain a positive relationship with whatever governmental power operates in your world."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," Korra said, but before she could continue, the ground shook and the wheezing stopped.

"What happened?" Mario asked the Doctor, to which he replied-

"We've landed."


	9. BOOK 2: On Horsell Common

"Left a bit. Right a bit. OK, too far right!"

Ahsoka pushed with every bit of strength she could muster, but she could not get herself inside the patrol car, her lekku were too tall. "It's no use," she panted, "at this rate, I'll get stuck."

"Well how did you get into your cars back on your planet?" Boyle asked.

"It's simple, they didn't have roofs!" replied Ahsoka, now struggling to pull herself from the car, "And no, before you guys ask, we are not cutting the roof off. Not with this weather!" There was a clap of thunder, as if to prove her point.

"Look! Over there!" Allura cried, pointing at a black van sitting abandoned on the side of the road. "We could take that!"

"Great idea," Jake said, "I've always wanted to hot-wire a car, like what they do in the movies!" Jake then dashed over to the van and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "I… should have… seen this… coming!" he strained as Boyle, Ahsoka and Allura watched him from afar.

"Move out of the way," said Allura, pushing Jake to the side.

"Now wait, let the men handle this," Jake panted, but Allura didn't listen. She rolled up sleeves, spat on both of her hands and rubbed them together, grabbed onto the van's door handle and gave a great heave! Immediately, the door buckled, but didn't open! Jake jumped to his feet and dashed over to Boyle and Ahsoka, who were just as intimidated as him. Allura paused for a moment to catch her breath, before throwing herself backwards! The door buckled some more! After another quick break, Allura threw her entire weight against the door, letting out a roar of effort! There was a loud squeal of bending metal as Allura ripped the door off the van! Surprised, Allura let go of the severed door which, still carrying her momentum, flew forwards and smacked right into Ahsoka, knocking her to the ground! Morai had flown off her shoulder just in time.

"Why?" Ahsoka squeaked.

"Well…" said Boyle, "at least the door's open now." He then helped Jake lift the door off Ahsoka and then helped her up. Ahsoka rubbed her throbbing head before looking back at Allura, who had placed her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily. Jake and Boyle climbed into the front seats, with Jake behind the wheel while Ahsoka helped Allura into the back of the van.

"What are we going to do about the door?" Boyle asked. Jake pulled something out of his backpack, it was a roll of duct-tape. He then spent the next ten minutes covering the door hole with duct-tape, leaving a small hole where the window would have been.

"That should do it," said Jake, "I know, master craftsmanship." Boyle then looked over his seat to the back of the van. He looked at Allura, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing!" cried Boyle.

"I got to agree," Jake said, "on my planet, normally it's the men doing something like that!"

"I'm just as… surprised as you," panted Allura, "I wasn't sure I would be able to do it."

"You certainly surprised me," said Ahsoka and Morai hooted in agreement, "anyway, I'm Ahsoka and this is Allura."

"Well, it's nice to meet you two," said Boyle.

"And being the first humans to make contact with alien life is pretty amazing too!" Jake said, "so, have you two known each other for long?"

"No, we just met," said Allura. She then held out her hands and tiny blue squares appeared out of thin air! The squares then twisted and turned and then formed into a pink and white helmet with a blue visor! Allura took a deep breath and placed the helmet onto her head. Ahsoka stared at her with amazement, so did Boyle and Jake.

"How… how did you do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Let a princess have her secrets."

Jake and Boyle then turned away and looked out the front window. The rain pelted down. "That helmet," Jake said, "I've seen it before."

"Really? Where did you see it?" asked Boyle.

"I can't remember," Jake then turned back to the girls, "so? What's the plan?"

Ahsoka crawled over to the front of the van and pointed at the portal. "That's," she said, "is where we're going! Now let's get moving!" Jake slammed down on the pedal and the van sped away!

* * *

Corrin and Robin stood on the side of the rood, staring at the patch of road where their horseless-cart had only been parked a moment ago. To make matters worse, it wasn't even there's, it belonged to Mr. Sakurai! How were they going to explain it to him?!

"Robin," Corrin said, looking to her partner, "where's the van?"

* * *

Two cordons of tanks stood around the portal, turrets pointed at the shining beam of light coming out of the ground, just waiting for an excuse to open fire! Two guards stood at the main road leading into the common, they stopped the van as it approached. Jake and Boyle gulped.

"Stay out of sight," whispered Jake to Ahsoka and Allura. The two girls pushed themselves against the right wall of the van, while Morai hid in Jake's backpack. One of the guards walked up to the make-shift duct-tape door and looked through the window hole. Jake and Boyle put on the biggest and innocent smiles they could. The guard then looked to the side of the van, there was an orange circler symbol painted on the side that the four hadn't noticed.

"Ah," the guard said, "more Smash Brothers. That Fox guy just left a moment ago, he did say that they would be sending more professional help soon."

"Uh… yes," said Jake nervously, "that's us, the Smash Brothers, yep-a-do!"

The guard raised an eyebrow, "alright, come on in. but no funny business!" the guard then signaled Jake to move slowly forwards, he did so.

"That…" Boyle said, "was close! But what are the Smash Brothers?"

"Maybe it's some sort of super hero group!" said Jake, excitingly, "they think we're super heroes! And now we have an excuse for Ahsoka and Allura back there! We can just say they look like that because their also super heroes!" Ahead, a solder signaled the van to stop again, they were now on the common! The sand pits had been overtaken by large green vines, ten tanks were lined up, front-to-front, preparing the charge on the portal. A gray jeep pulled up alongside the van and a scruffy looking man jumped out, he knocked on the remaining door.

"Open up!" he cried. Boyle obeyed and opened the door, he got out of the van followed by Jake, who had to crawl over the front seat to get to the left door.

"Jake Peralta and Charles Boyle, NYPD. It's a long story, don't ask," said Jake, showing the general his badge, "what seems to be the issue?"

Suddenly, there was a scream from the back of the van! A solder came running into view, clutching his chest! "General Cowan!" he painted, "There are two Smash Brothers in the back of the van!"

"Well that's what we're expecting," Cowan growled, "let me guess, they're not human? We just had an anthropomorphic Fox and Falcon here just an hour ago! What's the difference?"

Just then, Ahsoka and Allura stumbled out of the van, both landing face-first onto the vine covered ground!

"Oh… that's the difference," Cowan said.

"Ok, look general, we can explain," Jake began.

"No need, we've already getting reports of several different people and creatures popping up all over the world not knowing where the hell they are. It's a no brainer to connect them with that thing! Besides, New York policemen? in Woking? Let me guess, you four are one of these cases, are you?"

Jake and Boyle exchanged glances, "That is correct, general… Cowan was it?"

"Yes."

Two solders helped Ahsoka and Allura up and brought them to General Cowan.

"Let them go," said Cowan, "we need to show these people that we mean them no harm." The solders obeyed and let go Ahsoka and Allura.

"Thank you," said Ahsoka.

"Ah, you speak English?"

"I… what's English?"

Cowan looked confused, "That's what your speaking right now, right?"

"I'm speaking Aurebesh," Ahsoka said, "the most common language in the galaxy!"

"Well, here we call it English. Just wanted to get that out of the way." Cowan then turned to Allura, "I don't suppose that you speak English as well?"

"Well, you're in luck!" said Allura, "my name's Allura."

"And I'm Ahsoka. And Peralta and Boyle here have already introduced themselves."

"Oh yeah, there's also a bird in there," said Jake. As if on que, Morai flew out of the backpack, out of the van's window and landed on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"What's the plan?" Boyle asked Cowan.

"You four will stay here, we don't want to endanger you with whatever is inside that thing. These tanks and I will forward our way into the Link and return with some pictures."

"Wait? Why can't we help?" Boyle said.

"Well, you can if you want… but I don't recommend it."

Jake, Boyle, Ahsoka and Allura looked at each other. Jake took a deep breath.

"I'll go," Jake said, taking a step forward. Ahsoka followed suit, she smiled at Jake. Morai, however, flew up and landed on the roof of the van, she had decided to stay behind.

"Boyle and I will stay," Allura said, "just in case something comes up."

"Right, then it is decided," Cowan said, "you two, get in the jeep!" Jake and Ahsoka obeyed, jumping into the backseat of the car.

"Good luck!" Boyle shouted.

"ALRIGHT!" Cowan cried, "MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOULS! LET'S MOVE OUT!" There was a roar of engines, plumes of black smoke burst from the tanks as they followed Cowan's jeep into the Link! Cowan, Jake, Ahsoka and the ten tanks disappeared into the red light!


	10. BOOK 2: New York or is it?

"New York City, 1926!" The Doctor announced as he flung open the doors of the TARDIS. Mario, Luigi, Bush and Korra followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS and into a busy street. Jazz music could be heard in a nearby shop, cars hustled to-and-fro, from the railway station came the sound of shunting trains, ringing and rumbling, softened almost into melody by the distance and people crowded the footpaths next to the car crowded roads. Korra looked at the since with amazement, so did the others!

"We… we… we traveled back in time?" Mario asked.

"Of course," the Doctor said, "It's a time machine as well as a space ship," he pointed back at the TARDIS. Mario turned around, expecting to see a large space ship which they had just emerged from, instead, he and the others saw an old blue police phone box!

"Wait a minute!" Mario cried and ran back to the TARDIS. He opened the door, inside the box was the large control room they had just come out of! Korra and Bush joined Mario in looking in and out of the box, while Luigi just stood there, shocked!

"It's… it's bigger on the inside!" exclaimed Korra.

"I was going to say that," Mario and Bush said in unison. Bush then staggered back to the Doctor.

"What is this witchcraft?" he said.

"Oh, who knows," said the Doctor, pointing to his nose.

"And why 1926? Of all of history, why take us here?"

"To be honest, I don't know why we're here. The TARDIS just takes me where trouble is, like a rogue time-traveler or an alien."

Luigi looked at the TARDIS with shock, Korra slowly walked up next to him, both keeping their eyes on the box. Finally, Korra and Luigi turned away from the TARDIS and looked up at the New York skyline.

"This place… it reminds me of home," Korra said.

"Really?" Luigi asked, "you don't act like a woman from the twenties. Your more… bombastic, intense, and… muscular…"

"Wait…" Korra's mouth dropped. She closed her eyes, straighten up her legs and dug her feet as far into the ground as the concreate would let her. "There's nobody here!" she said, opening her eyes. The Doctor heard her say this and dashed over to her, followed by Bush, Mario was the last to join them.

"What did you do?" asked Mario.

"I can sense vibrations in the ground through my feet, it's a trick a friend taught me," said Korra.

"So that explains the foot-wear!" Luigi said.

"But I can't feel anything. We're on a busy street, and I can't feel the vibrations of these people's footsteps! It's like there's no one here! The five of us are the one real people here!" The Doctor then suddenly picked a man out of the crowd and pulled him towards them.

"What the hell do you think your doing, young man?!" the man cried. The Doctor pulled a cylinder device from his pocket and aimed it and the man's head. There was a buzzing sound and a green light appeared on the top of the cylinder. After a moment, the Doctor let the man go and looked at a small screen on the cylinder's hilt.

"She right…" he said grimly, "no life signs."

"What is that thing," Bush asked, pointing at the cylinder.

"Oh, this is my Sonic Screwdriver, it's kind of like a universal remote." The Doctor then slid the screwdriver back into his pocket.

"So… if none of these people are real, then where are we?" asked Luigi.

"I don't know," said the Doctor, "I think we should do some exploring and see if we could find anything out."

Suddenly, there were several loud bangs! A black car swerved around a corner followed by a black police car, blaring its sirens! A young man was leaning out the window of the lead car, shooting the police car with a small gun! The car chase zoomed past the party, people and cars scrambled to get out of the way as they sped past!

"What the hell was that?!" cried Mario.

"A 1920's car chase!" the Doctor jumped up and down like a child on Christmas, "I've always wanted to see one of these!" Suddenly, there was an explosion of fire, the Doctor and the others watched in amazement as Korra shot up into the air, fire erupting from her hands and feet!

"Good lord!" said Bush!

"Quick! We need to go after her!" the Doctor cried, and the four men pushed their way through the streets after Korra.

Korra took off after the two cars, tearing through the air over the police car. The driver of the police car slammed on the brakes when he saw Korra zoomed pass!

"What the hell was that?!" cried the policeman sitting in the passenger seat.

"I don't know," the driver replied, "must be a fault with the program!"

Korra was now right above the black car, the driver had noticed her too and had sped up his vehicle! Korra delivered a strong punch and a shower of flames poured from her arm and hit the front of the car! The car's engine exploded, with a squeal of burning rubber, the car smashed into a traffic light and came to a stop! The car was now completely engulfed in flames, its occupants were crawling from the wreckage, in their hands were brown bags leaking gold coins. Korra landed in front of them with a bang!

"What are you?" one of the thieves asked as Korra towered over him.

"Hand over the bag," said Korra, holding out her hand. The thief, shaking in fear, shoved the bag into Korra's hand and tried to get away, only for the earth around him burst out of the ground, incasing him, leaving only his head exposed! Korra opened the bag, inside was a pile of gold coins, she smiled. Mario, Luigi, Bush and the Doctor finally caught up with Korra, the police car did the same, coming to a stop just before the wreckage of the thief's car. Korra turned as the two policemen exited the car and stormed over to her.

"Sorry about the unannounced entrance," said Korra, "but I was able to apprehend these low-lives." Korra then gave one of the policemen the bag of money. Mario wanted to run up and drag Korra away, but the Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Let her be," said the Doctor, "I want to see where this goes."

The policemen stared at Korra with shock, "Now where did you come from, young lady?" one asked.

"And what happened to your eye?" the other asked.

"Both are… extremely long and complicated stories," said Korra, scratching her head. The two policemen looked at one another, the one with black hair nodded to the one with orange hair and a beard of same color.

"Like I said," the black haired policeman said, "a fault." He then turned away from Korra and looked up to the sky. "Computer," there was a loud beep, "end program."

There was a buzzing sound, the buildings, cars, people, all evaporated into nothing! the street was replaced by a dark metallic room with blue lines running along the ground, walls and roof like a graph. Mario, Luigi, Bush and Korra were amazed and horrified at this spectacle while the Doctor didn't seem to be impressed.

"There," the policemen said, "that should have fixed the problem. Now we just need to get Isaac to-"

"Uh… Ed?" the second policemen said. The policeman named Ed turned back around to see not only Korra, but Mario, Luigi, Bush and the Doctor still standing in the room with them. The TARDIS was also still in the room, pushed against the far left wall.

"Gordon?" Ed asked, "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I'm afraid so."

Ed then looked at a device on his wrist, a phone of some kind. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Security, please send a team down to simulator #7," said Ed, before shutting the device down. Then, he and Gordon spotted Bush and they're mouths dropped.

"Is… it that?" Gordon stammered. Then, the Doctor took a step forward, pushing a still shocked Korra out of the way.

"Terribly sorry about the intrusion," said the Doctor, "you see, we're not from here and our ship landed in your simulation, which isn't the best one I've ever seen but it does the job, anyhoo, we'll be just on our way and-"

"Oh no, you're not leaving," said Ed, "until you tell us how you stole away on a union ship and how long you've been here!"

"We've only been here for five minutes!" Luigi said.

"And what is that?" asked Gordon, pointing at the TARDIS, "that wasn't there when we entered the simulator?"

"And how is George W. Bush here? He's been dead for 400 years!"

"I've been what?" Bush asked.

"Spoilers," the Doctor cried. Then, Korra shoved the Doctor out of the way and stormed up to Ed and Gordon.

"How… how did you do that?" she asked, "this entire room is made of metal in that illusion, I was able to Earth Bend the ground! How is that possible?!"

"Bend? Is that how you did that 'Fire backflip' thing?" asked Gordon. Then, there was a faint hiss as a steel door on the far right wall opened. Five people wearing red uniforms marched inside the simulator. Four of them grabbed Mario, Luigi, Bush and the Doctor by the shoulders while the fifth walked up to Ed and Gordon. She looked to be about nineteen, she had strange wrinkles along her face and pointed ears.

"Alara, take these five to holding cell #5," said Ed.

"How did they get on board?" asked Alara.

"I wish I knew," Ed replied.

Alara then grabbed Korra by the shoulders and her and the other four guards dragged them out of the simulator. Korra fought against her captor but was shocked to find that Alara didn't even flinch! Ed and Gordon were now left alone in the simulator, the two turned back to the TARDIS.

"Do you think this has something to do with that nebula we ran into?" Ed asked.

"I believe so."

* * *

Korra delivered another punch to the transparent wall in front of them, but it just rippled like water. Korra let out a roar of frustration.

"FOR THE LOVE OF SPIRITS! BREAK ALREADY!"

"Union," the Doctor said, "he said Union ship. I've never heard of this Union before."

"And they knew who I was," replied Bush, "just like how you knew my identity. You don't think?"

"That these guys are from 400 years into Earth's history? Without a doubt." There was another loud bang as Korra's fist smashed into the wall! "Will you stop doing that!" the Doctor shouted, "it's a ray-shield, it's imposable to break!"

"How about you use that… 'reactor hand drill' thing of yours?" asked Mario.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver, and I can use it to get us out of here," the Doctor replied.

"Then why don't you?" Korra asked, clenching her fist in pain.

"Because I don't think these guys want to hurt us, they just what to know how we got on board."

Then, the door to the cell opened. On the other side of the ray-shield, Ed walked into view, now wearing the same uniform the guards were wearing, but this one was blue. Next to him was Alara and a tall woman with blond hair and also wearing a blue uniform.

"Now then," said Ed, "you've got some explaining to do."


	11. BOOK 2: The Spirit World

There was a loud gust of sleepy wind, the only sign of activity in the grey field. Dead flowers cluttered the stone ground, leafless trees blew in the wind and a single pebble flew down a small incline. Standing in a circle in the field were four large beams of light. If you were to look at them from a bird's-eye-view, you would see that the lights on the North and East were yellow and the lights on the South and West were red. The West red light flashed suddenly as eleven objects emerged, ten tanks and one jeep, all baring the Union Jack on there sides. General Cowan looked at the field from the comfort of the jeep with amazement.

"Is this it?" asked Jake, a bit disappointed.

"It… looks like it," said Cowan amazed, "it's like No-Mans-Land." Cowan then grabbed a mega-phone sitting on the front passenger seat of the jeep and called out to the tanks, "ALL UNITS, PROCEED WITH HEAVY CAUTION! Something doesn't feel right."

"Look! More portals!" Jake pointed at the three beams of light coming from the North, South and East. Ahsoka closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and blocked out the surrounding sound of tank engines and howling wind.

"I… sense something…" she said quietly, but Jake was close enough to hear her.

"Wait? Do you have some 'third eye' powers or something?" he asked. Then he noticed two silver tubes hanging from her belt. They looked a lot like… Lightsabers! Then, a thought popped into his mind. He leaned over to Ahsoka, "Are you a Jedi?" Jake asked. Ahsoka's eyes snapped open, she twisted her head toward Jake, who reeled back in surprise.

"How do you know about the Jedi?!" she asked, fear and anger in her eyes!

"Uh… history class?" said Jake, unsurely. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, unamused.

"Let me guess," she said, taking in a deep breath, "in your universe, galactic history is re-told in some sort of play and is thought to be fictional which had led to mass media corporations to make millions of credits off these retellings. You recognized my Lightsabers from these plays and that, and my connection to the force, led you to the conclusion that I was a character from the stories, taken from my universe and plonked in this one as well as you, your friend and Allura. Am I right?"

Jake sat there, confounded. After a while, he finally forced the word, "Yes" out of his mouth. Ahsoka, to his surprise, then burst out laughing. The jeep came to a stop and Cowan got out, followed by Jake and Ahsoka, who was still laughing. Finally, Ahsoka stopping laughing with a sigh.

"Wait," said Jake, "I thought you were going to go through some 'mid-life crisis' if you found out that your whole world isn't real."

"Well, it imaginary to you, but for all we know, my universe could be older than yours! So I'm not troubled by it. In fact, I'm glad that I don't have to explain the force to someone again!" Ahsoka then sat down on a gray rock that camouflaged into its gray and dead surroundings. Jake then sat down next to her.

"It's just… in all of the 'plays' created, I've never heard of an 'Ahsoka,'" said Jake, "But… we'll talk about it later, what was that thing you said back in the jeep?"

"The what? Oh, the vehicle, right. What I was going to say is that… this place is incredible strong with the force, and… it didn't look like this only a moment ago," Ahsoka closed her eyes and placed her hands on the dusty ground. "It's like the land itself wants us to leave!"

"Do you think we should listen to it?" asked Jake.

"Without a doubt."

"FOUND ANYTHING YET?" Cowan called to the crew of a tank that had gotten out to examine the dead flowers.

"NOTHING YET, SIR!" one member of the crew called back. One soldier leaned over to examine the dead flowers more closely. Suddenly, the flower sprung forwards and wrapped itself around the soldier's face! The man screamed as there was a loud snap and the soldier's lifeless body fell to the ground! Jake and Ahsoka jumped up from the rock as more flowers started moving!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Jake.

"THE FLOWERS ARE ALIVE!" Ahsoka called out to the panicking soldiers, "EVERYONE! BACK TO THE PORTAL! NOW!"

"DO AS SHE SAYS!" shouted Cowan, "THAT'S AN ORDER! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Suddenly, two flowers wrapped around Cowan's legs and another two wrapped themselves around his waist! Cowan was lifted up into the air, the tanks and soldiers were already booking it to the portal, they didn't bother to help!

"GENERAL!" Jake and Ahsoka cried in unison. Ahsoka removed one of her Lightsabers from her belt and ignited it! A beam of silver light burst out of it with a hiss, taking the form of a katana!

"Silver?" asked Jake, "I didn't know Lightsabers came in sliver?" Ahsoka ignored him and charged towards the flowers holding Cowan. Suddenly, one flower came out of nowhere, wrapped itself around the blade of Ahsoka's Lightsaber and squeezed! The Lightsaber shattered into millions of crystal-like fragments, Ahsoka had a look of confusion and fear on her face! The hilt of the Lightsaber exploded, knocking Ahsoka backward into the side of the jeep! Cowan was lifted higher and higher into the air, then the flowers started pulling against Cowan! He let out a deafening howl that was drained out by a loud crack! Jake watched in horror as the Cowan's silhouette was ripped in half!

"JAKE!" screamed Ahsoka, "GET IN THE CAR! NOW!" Jake quickly obeyed and jumped into the passenger's seat while Ahsoka hopped into the driver's seat! The flowers turned their attention to the jeep!

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A CAR?" asked Jake.

"NOPE!" Ahsoka screamed, putting the car in reverse gear! The jeep sped backwards towards the red portal, the flowers gave chase, tearing through the earth which bind them! The portal drew closer and closer, but so did the flowers. Ahsoka let out a scream of effort as she pushed the accelerator as far as it would go! The jeep lurched forwards as in disappeared into the portal in a red flash, leaving the killer flowers in the dust!

* * *

At Ground Zero, rescue crew were still trying to rescue the people still trapped in the World Trade Center. The vines growing from the portal had wrapped themselves around the base of the second tower, keeping it from collapsing, which was the only blessing that the vines brought. Although they held the tower up, they prevented rescuers from getting inside it. A plan was put in action, firemen and policemen would cut through the roof of the underground carpark of the WTC and climb up through the floor into the second tower. The plan was green lit, and they got to work.

The carpark was in complete ruin, steel beams had fallen from the roof and crushed the cars parked there and there was already a hole in the roof leading up to the lobby of the second tower. The rescuers found the remains of a young woman, crushed under a steal beam, one police officer gazed down sadly at her ragged face and then relied back in shock as her eyes flickered open!

She was alive!


End file.
